The Potter Twins and The Prisoner of Azkaban
by DownWithDeathEaters
Summary: Harry and Hannah are back for their third year at Hogwarts!There's going to be adventure and friendship. And for Hannah...definate Draco/Hannah romance...maybe? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: The Great Escape

**A/N: Hey again! I'm back for book number three of the Potter Twins. As always, I have not now, nor have I ever owned Harry Potter. I am not making money off of this fan fiction writing hobby of mine, so don't sue me…please?**

**Summary: Hannah and Harry Potter are back for their third year at Hogwarts, and now Hannah is ready to expect anything…and she means anything. A lot is to be expected this term, from a criminal escaping from Azkaban, a crazy Divination teacher, and even her feelings for Draco Malfoy intensifying! Let's just say…things are probably going to get messed up pretty bad.**

Chapter 1

The Great Escape

My mouth went agape when I heard what Uncle Vernon said. His sister, Marge was coming for a visit! Here…to Privite Drive!

At that rate, Harry'll never get that permission slip signed.

I'm Hannah. Hannah Potter, third year Slytherin at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And I'm Harry's twin sister.

Anyways, Harry was asking if he could get his slip signed to go to the school village, Hogsmeade, and Uncle Vernon, being Uncle Vernon, said that he would if Harry behaved himself. But I was a definite no. He didn't like the thought of seeing a girl having fun.

Two nights later, just before Marge's arrival, I heard the cat flap on my bedroom door open and Aunt Petunia's hand showed through.

"Don't tell your uncle I did this." Aunt Petunia whispered through the door before walking away.

I shot up and looked down at what Aunt Petunia left on the floor and picked it up. It was a signed Hogsmeade permission slip! I squeaked and put it in my trunk so I wouldn't forget it when Harry and I left.

"GIRL!" Vernon yelled a couple of minutes later "Come and help Aunt Marge with her bags!"

I groaned and shuffled downstairs. _Aunt_ Marge was here. She wasn't my real aunt, just Vernon's sister…but he made me call her _Aunt_.

I reached the hallway and took Marge's bags, praying I'd get a letter from Ivy when I got back up to my room.

"So…you're both still here?" _Aunt Marge asked me and Harry._

"_Yes." Harry and I said together, our backs to her._

_Then she got into a rant over how "We were lucky to have been dropped on my brother's doorstep." and how "If it was me, you'd be in an orphanage by now." and "Blah, blah, blah."_

"_When's she leaving again?" I asked Harry._

"_Soon, I hope." Harry said, dropping Marge's suitcase in the guest room and walking away._

_I dropped Marge's dog's crate next to the suitcase and went into my room, waiting for a letter from Ivy._

_There wasn't a letter, but there was Ivy's owl, June laying across my bed, with what looked like a broken wing._

"_June!" I shouted, picking the poor owl up and putting her in Gwen's empty cage "What happened?"_

_All I got was a hoot of pain and an appreciative nip on my hand._

…

_A few nights later, I still had June in Gwen's cage, and she was improving, but not making any plans to fly back to Ivy yet._

_I didn't get the chance to help her that night because it was Marge's last night at Privite Drive, and we were having a big dinner to celebrate._

_I sat down and ate quickly and quietly, ignoring when Marge said to Vernon and Petunia "She's as scrawny as a scarecrow, what a runt. Just like her mother."_

_I held my tongue up until Harry and I were forced to do dishes, Harry washed, I dried as Marge, Vernon, Aunt Petunia and even Marge's dog, Ripper had brandy._

"_So, what school do those two go to?" Marge asked Vernon._

"_Saint Brutus's." Vernon said proudly._

"_And Hannah likes it a lot, Auntie Marge. She even has a boyfriend!" Dudley chimed._

_I nearly dropped the plate I was washing. _

"_I don't have a boyfriend!" I shouted at Dudley._

"_Oh, I believe my little Dudders." Marge said, pinching Dudley's cheeks "What's his name?" she asked Dudley._

"_I heard her calling him…Draco."_

_I gripped the towel and the plate tightly. Draco wasn't my boyfriend, dang it! He was my friend!_

"_Draco?" Marge asked "Must have thirty tattoos and ride a motorbike." Marge accused, taking a sip of brandy "Just like that father of theirs…what did he do for a living?" he asked Harry._

"_He didn't have a job." Harry said flatly_

"_Unemployed?" Marge said, the makings of a sneer clear on her face "Must have been a drunk. A filthy, uneducated drunk, just like their moth-"_

"_SHUT UP YOU UNKNOWLEDGEABLE WENCH!" I shouted, losing my temper. A crack of lightning flashed outside "Never…talk…about…my…Mum like that!" I hissed, the makings of my signature fireball forming in my hand._

"_But it is the truth." Marge teased "There was something wrong with the bitch, so there was something wrong with you pups."_

"_SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Harry shouted at last as I nearly started to cry._

_Marge was about to say something when she started to grow. And she grew and she grew and she grew. And she started floating out the window._

"_Come on!" Harry ordered, taking my wrist and taking me upstairs to my room._

_We packed hurriedly, me yelling at how bitchy Marge was the whole time, Harry just nodding and saying "Uh-huh." once in a while._

…

_When we stormed back downstairs with our trunks in hands, Vernon grabbed hold of me and jostled the cage June was in._

"_Put her right!" Vernon ordered, starting to choke me, forcing Gwen's cage open._

_June struggled to get out of the cage and bit Vernon's hand that was constricting my windpipe as Harry said "No, she deserved it."_

_I wiped my eyes due to fatigue as we walked out of the door. But I stuck my head back into the house and stuck out my tongue._

"_EAT IT, ASSHOLE!" I shouted, smirking at him._

"_Let's go, Hannah!" Harry ordered, taking me by the collar and dragging me away from the house._

_I was tired. I wanted to go to bed, take a nap, anything that involved sleeping._

_We walked to the park and sat on a bench. I laid across Harry's lap and looked up at him, suddenly realizing we were going to be expelled for using magic outside of school._

"_We're getting expelled, aren't we?" I asked, looking up at Harry._

"_I really don't know, sis." Harry said, getting up and leaving me to lie on the bench._

_I heard the rustle of a couple of shrubs and shot up from the bench in a short burst of energy. The next thing I saw was a large, black dog peering at me and Harry, who had drawn his wand._

_The dog's eyes blinked and disappeared as Harry tripped over his trunk._

"_Smooth, Harry." I said, sarcastically, helping him up._

_I heard a loud BANG and I turned around to see a large purple triple decker bus. A young man with a large mess of pimples on his face and turned to us two._

"_Welcome to the Knight Bus."_


	2. Chapter 2: The Cloaked Stranger

Chapter 2

The Cloaked Stranger

The pimple faced teen explained to us that Harry had summoned the night bus by drawing his wand arm. Harry and I looked at each other and agreed that getting to Diagon Alley would be a good idea.

"Can you take us to the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry asked, getting on the bus.

"Sure," the teen said "OI! Ernie! Two for The Leaky Cauldron!" he barked, turning to the front of the bus and ordering the tiny driver.

Harry put some money into the teen's (who's name turned out to be Stan Shunpike) hand and got onto the bus with his trunk, me, my trunk and June in tow.

I sat down on one of the beds that were on the bus and looked at Harry, yet again wanting to go to sleep "Harry, I'm gonna take a nap." I said, lying down on the bed as the bus sped off, nearly ramming my head into the headboard.

"At the rate we're going, sis, you won't get ten minutes of sleep." Harry said "So I'd wait."

I sat up and rolled my eyes "Fine." I growled "But if I don't sleep soon, I'll kill you." I threatened, looking over to our other bus mates.

There was only one. A figure in a black cloak, the hood drawn all the way up, staring at me and making me feel…very uncomfortable.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer, buddy!" I snapped at the person.

The person didn't say anything, but returned to the _Daily Prophet_. I read the headline:

SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES FROM AZKABAN

"Hey, Stan?" I asked, pointing at the headline "Who's Sirius Black?"

"You don't know who Sirius Black is?" Stan asked me, unbelieving.

I shook my head.

"Oh Lord! You should know then. Sirius Black is an infamous supporter of You-Know-Who! He killed twelve Muggles and one wizard with one curse, that's why he was in Azkaban. Now get off!" he barked "It's your stop…and someone's waiting for you."

I grabbed my trunk and June and got off the bus, the cloaked figure following with a trunk just like mine.

I went into the pub and saw Harry with some portly guy with a lime green bowler hat.

"Hannah!" the man said, beaming at me "It's so good to meet you, I am Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic. Please, have a seat."

Fudge said all of this like an uncle would greet his favourite niece. I sat down next to Harry and took a cup of tea.

Fudge talked about how wrong it was to leave the Dursleys, with Sirius Black is on the run and all. It turned into a tiring lecture and I nearly nodded off when Harry finally spoke.

"Mr Fudge, are we being expelled for blowing up our Aunt Marge?" Harry asked.

Fudge shook his head "No, Harry, my dear boy. We don't expel people for an uncontrollable burst of magic out of anger! It was an accident."

"So, sir, will you sign my permission slip to go to Hogsmeade this term?" Harry asked hopefully.

Fudge shook his head "No, Harry. I am not your guardian! And I am not yours, either, Hannah, my dear girl. So neither of you can go to Hogsmeade."

"Actually, sir." I said, putting my tea down "I already have my slip signed."

"WHAT!" Harry said, gaping at me "Uncle Vernon said no!"

"But Aunt Petunia didn't. She signed the slip." I said, yawning "May I go to bed, sir?"

"Of course, my dear girl. You and Harry will stay here for the rest of your vacation. Tom will show you your rooms."

Then a toothless old man lead Harry and I up to two separate rooms. I was getting very grumpy. All I wanted to do was go to sleep! What was wrong with that?

I walked into my room and plopped myself on the bed.

"FINALLY!" I shouted before…

The door slammed shut…_again_

_I shot up and stared at the door. The cloaked figure from the bus was standing in the threshold, blocking my way out._

_I screamed. "HARRY!"_

"_Hannah, calm down!" the cloaked figure, who I recognized as a female's voice said, taking off her hood._

_It was Ivy Duff…my best friend._

_I sighed in relief "Don't do that to me, Ivy!" I shouted, placing a hand over my heart, noting it was racing._

"_Sorry. I wanted to talk to you on the bus, but I don't think that you'd want people to know." Ivy said, sitting in one of the chairs in the room._

"_What?" I asked, getting up off the bed and sitting in a chair next to her._

"_Know who you are of course-" Ivy started, cutting herself off with a scream when she saw June "Oh my gosh, June!" she said, rushing up to her owl and unlocking the cage._

"_What happened to her?" I asked as Ivy petting the owl "She came to me on Privite Drive like this." I explained, tugging at the zipper on my jacket._

"_I don't know. I sent her with a present for you, but she never came back, so I got worried." Ivy explained, checking June's wing as the owl walked up her arm "I'll take her to the Owl Emporium tomorrow to see if her wing's broken."_

"_I never got a present." I explained, opening Gwen's cage in case Ivy wanted to put June back in "She came to me without a letter."_

"_That's odd." Ivy said, putting June on the desk as she shrugged out of her cloak "How many letters did you get from me?"_

_I shrugged "Around three, why?"_

"_Because I sent you around fifteen!" Ivy exclaimed, picking June up again and resuming petting her "Dobby's not taking my letters again, is he?"_

_I shook my head "I don't think so, Harry set him free from the Malfoys at the end of last term." I explained._

"_Good on Harry." Ivy said, still petting June._

_I looked at Ivy suspiciously. Why was she in Muggle London anyways? Shouldn't she be at home?_

"_Why are you here?" I asked, cocking my head to the side "Shouldn't you be at home?"_

_Ivy nodded "Yeah, but I was spending two weeks with my…um…aunt. And I ran away."_

"_Why?" I asked, scratching my neck._

"_She was a bitch and did this to me." Ivy growled, tugging the collar of her t-shirt down and showing a large array of bruises._

"_Wow…" I said, awestruck "Wait a sec…if I have your owl…WHERE'S GWEN!" I yelled, panicking._

_At that moment, Gwendolyn flew right into the room and onto my arm._

"_There, apparently." Ivy said, smirking._

_I sighed in relief and began to pet her "Where have you been!" I demanded "I was worried sick!"_

_Gwen hooted with her mouth full of mouse and swallowed it before flying over to June._

_Ivy and I watched as Gwen nudged June. They acted like they were getting along._

"_They like each other!" I whispered excitedly._

"_Yeah, I bet they're gonna be really good friends." Ivy said, smiling as Gwen nudged under June's good wing and flew with her to the cage. They both fell asleep._

"_Lucky. Getting to sleep when they want." I grumbled, plopping myself back down onto the bed._

"_I'm gonna let you sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. You can come with me to the Owl shop if you want." Ivy said, standing up._

"_Sounds like a plan. Meet me in here tomorrow." I said before I nodded off._


	3. Chapter 3: Demon Owl for Demon Cat

Chapter 3

I'll Take the Demon Owl Over the Demon Cat!

The next morning I woke up to Ivy shaking me.

"What's going on? Is Voldemort taking over" I asked opening my eyes.

"No, you said you'd come with me to the Owl Emporium." Ivy said, continuing to shake me.

"Oh, yeah, right." I said, getting up and attacking my hair with the brush "Let's go."

Ivy grabbed June and put her on her arm and waited for me to get out of the bathroom.

I was having problems with my clothes…because of the fact I had…developed over the summer. And I was just getting used to a bra. The bra Petunia gave me was literally, the bra from hell. I couldn't get the damned thing on!

I grunted as I tried to do up the clasps.

"I'll meet you downstairs!" Ivy said walking out.

"K!" I shouted when I heard the door close. "Screw this crap. I'm going sports bra." I said, digging around my trunk until I found my blue bra I wore for Quidditch and put it on. After a quick clothes change, I was ready to go.

I raced downstairs to find Ivy talking to someone in the main room.

"So he's sick now?" she asked the redheaded figure of Ron Weasley.

"RON!" I shouted, running down the stairs to wrap him into a hug.

"Hey, Han!" Ron said, returning the hug "Mind if I join you and Ivy? Scabbers hasn't been feeling too great since we went to Egypt." he asked, pulling his fat grey rat out of his pocket.

"Sure." I said before dropping my voice and turning to Ivy "V, is there a place in Diagon Alley I can get a not-crappy bra?" I asked.

"No," Ivy said "I'll show you something later." she said, entering Diagon Alley in the back of the inn.

We took a short walk to the Owl Emporium and entered it. The first person I saw was the bushy brown haired girl I only knew as Hermione Granger.

"Hey, Mione!" Ivy said cheerfully as she put June down on the counter.

"Oh, hey, Ivy. Hi, Ronald. And hey Hannah!" Mione said turning to face the three of us.

I smiled and hugged her.

"We're going to see what's wrong with June and Scabbers." Ron said, holding up his rat as Harry walked over to meet us.

"Hey, Ron! Hi, Hermione. Hi, Ivy!" Harry said, smiling at the three of them. "Getting June checked out, V?" Harry asked, turning to Ivy.

Ivy nodded "And Ron wants to see what's wrong with Scabbers. What are you doing here?"

"Getting Owl Treats for Hedwig." Harry said, pulling out some money and giving me some.

"Thanks, Harry." I said, putting my half in my pocket "I need to get Owl Treats too, two packages, one for me and one for Draco. He's been out since last summer."

…

We all walked into the Owl Emporium and I walked straight to the Owl Treats and picked up two boxes and got in line for checkout behind Ivy.

"Excuse me, could you check my owl? I think she has a broken wing." Ivy asked one of the two ladies behind the counter as Ron talked to the other one about Scabbers.

The lady taking care of Ivy nodded and began to check June's wing as I listened into Ron's consultation.

"He's just old." the lady said pulling out a vial of red liquid "Just give him this, and he'll be fine." she recommended handing it to him.

Ron muttered a quick thank you before tucking the vial into his robe's pocket when a large ball of dull red fur jumped onto the counter, meowing loudly.

"Crookshanks, no!" the lady who gave Ron the vial shouted, trying to grab the cat to no avail. It started to claw at where Ron put Scabbers.

"Hey!" Ron shouted, jumping back, holding onto his breast pocked.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Hermione said, picking the demon cat up.

"If you're adopting it, keep it away from Scabbers!" Ron shouted.

…

Sure enough, Hermione did adopt Crookshanks and took him back to the Leaky Cauldron, where I met up with Fred and George Weasley, Ron's older twin brothers, and Ginny, who smiled at Harry and I before looking away.

I could see why. She for one, had a crush on Harry, and two, Harry and I were responsible for saving her life last term.

Once the boys all went looking for Quidditch supplies I turned to Ivy, Mione and Gin. "Guys, I still need a not crappy bra!" I said, twirling some of my hair around my finger and tugging it.

"Oh, I know a spell to tighten your other bra." Mione said, smiling.

I smiled back "Do you also know a spell to change the colour?" I asked, taking the girls up to my room and showing the horrid piece of fabric and the lousy excuse for a bra.

"Yeah, but that'll wait till we get to school." Mione said, taking the bra in her hand "Until then, I guess you're stuck with sports bras. Sorry, Han." she apologized, noting the shocked look on my face "But I can't do anything yet. I'm not of age, and neither are you and Ivy."

I groaned and went back downstairs with my friends. I knew that there were three demons in my life now that I was thirteen:

1) How I felt towards Draco.

2) Mione's cat, Crookshanks and Ivy's owl, June

3) PUBERTY!


	4. Chapter 4: A Dementor on the Train

**A/N: Hi again! I just wanted to clear up a review I got regarding not getting enough Sheila or Ramona. The reason why this is is because I based my OCs on my friends, and the friends I dedicated Sheila and Ramona to weren't into talking about this as Ivy was, but Sheila has gotten into it again and there's definately going to be more of her...I promise! :)**

Chapter 4

A Dementor On the Train

A few days later, after we all cleared up our back to school issues, like money for me to go to Hogsmeade (poor Harry couldn't get anyone to sign his slip.) and books and stuff, we were on our way to King's Cross to board the train again. I was pumped, I had all the party songs Draco put on my MP3 player going at full blast, Ivy listening in as well.

When we got to the platform and got our things into the first empty (well, it wasn't really empty, it had one guy sleeping in it, in shaggy robes.) Mr Weasley took Harry aside to talk while I went to find Draco.

I never got to see him as the train started. I hopped back into the compartment with the shaggy man and sat with everyone.

"Who's that?" I asked, pointing at him.

"That's' the new Professor, Remus Lupin. He's teaching Defence this year." Hermione said, as we sat down and began talking.

After a while…the train stopped. I shot up from the nap I fell into, looking down and realizing I wasn't in my robes yet!

"We're there already?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"No, this is really odd." Mione said "We never normally make pit stops…unless the train broke down?"

At that moment, my two other friends, Sheila Alexander and Ramona "She-Cat" Capodebt ran into our compartment, as the lights flickered out.

"What's going on!" Sheila shouted, looking frantically around the compartment for who was there. "I don't like the dark!"

"I don't mind it." She-Cat said. I almost heard the pride in her voice "I can see in the dark, remember? Hey, everyone." she added, looking around at all of us.

"Hi, guys." I said, starting to freak out "I'm scared. I want Draco!"

"Oh, wah, wah." Ivy snapped, sliding onto the floor for She-Cat and Sheila to sit down "No way am I letting you go find him in the dark."

I rolled my eyes as a cloaked figure swept into the carriage. I gasped as suddenly, the air in the compartment got noticeably cooler. I felt the colour drain from my face and I nearly passed out. I shut my eyes as tightly as I could, trying to think of something that didn't involve this situation, but not being able to find one thing. It was as if all hope had drained from the world.

My eyes shot open when Ivy yelled out my name.

"Wow. Must've dozed off." I said quickly, pulling my messy hair into a ponytail "What the Skinner was that?"

"A Dementor." someone's voice said. I turned around to find that Lupin had woken up and was handing everyone chocolate "And you didn't doze off, you and Harry fainted."

I felt my cheeks burn. I had never fainted before that day.

"What does a Dementor do?" I asked.

"Well," Lupin started, handing me a particularly large piece of chocolate, which I only took when Ivy said it was ok to trust him "Dementors take all the hope from a place, making the world miserable. They are supposed to be guarding Azkaban."

I gulped "You mean, the wizard's prison?" I asked, taking a bite of the surprisingly good chocolate.

Lupin nodded "I'd better go tell the conductor what went on. I'll be back." he said, standing and leaving the compartment.

"I'm gonna go find Draco." I said, getting up and following suite, then sticking my head out back in "What just happened in here…_stays in here, understand?" I asked._

_Everyone nodded in agreement "As long as you don't tell Malfoy that I fainted, I won't tell him either." Harry said._

_I smiled "Thanks, bro." I said, before taking my bag and walking off to change. _

_After I changed, I made my way to the Slytherin compartment, where Pansy Parkinson was on Draco's lap as I walked in. In the compartment with the couple (as much as I hated to call them that.) was Vincent Crabbe (who I was never a real fan of) Gregory Goyle, Monique Clearwater, Rose Yaxley, Amelia Finch, Lexi McMaster, Blaise Zabini and another girl that I didn't know._

_The girl was already in her Hogwarts robes, but she wasn't wearing a House tie. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her blue eyes sparkling as she laughed at something Goyle said._

"_Hi, guys." I said, walking in._

"_Hannah!" everyone minus the girl I didn't know shouted._

"_How are all of you guys?" I asked._

"_Fine, just a little frazzled from that Dementor that swept through the compartment." Lexi said, taking out a bit of candy "Anyone want some?"_

"_Sure!" the girl I didn't know responded, holding out her hand to Lexi as she dumped some Every Flavour Beans into the girl's hand._

"_Who's this?" I asked._

"_Oh, sorry. I'm Scarlett. I'm a year above you." the girl said, holding out her hand._

"_I'm Hannah. Nice to meet you." I said, shaking her hand "I never saw you around school before, why is that?" I asked._

"_Oh," Scarlett said, laughing "my mum home schooled me for the last couple of terms, this year she finally let me come to Hogwarts! I'm excited to be Sorted."_

_I smiled "Trust me, house isn't that important." I said, sitting down next to Draco and Pansy "I'm in these two's," I gestured to Draco and Pansy "house, and I'm friends with everyone."_

"_I know. I'm friends with Blaise over here." Scarlett said, giving Blaise a friendly slap on the shoulder._

"_OW!" Blaise yelled "Not so hard, Scar!"_

_I laughed "I like you." I told Scarlett._

_Scarlett smirked "Feeling's mutual." she responded, tossing me one of the Chocolate Frogs that Crabbe tossed her._

"_I think we're going to be pretty good friends, Scarlett." I said, ripping open the package and pocketing the card without even looking at it._

"_Call me Scar." Scarlett replied simply, biting down into the Frog._

_I smirked as the train slowed down to a stop._


	5. Chapter 5: Brothers for Ruining Life

Chapter 5

Harry Potter...There to Ruin My Life Since FOREVER!

Everyone hopped off the train and scrambled to find a carriage to take us all to the castle. Ivy met up with us and we introduced her to Scar before she left to grab June. They seemed to get along pretty well.

When we all started to make our way to the carriages Annabelle Drosie, the biggest bitch in the history of bitches brushed past us all, knocking Ivy's cage with a still injured June inside to the ground.

Blaise, being the total gentleman he was, grabbed it before June dropped and handed it back to Ivy.

"Thanks." Ivy said, taking June back and checking her over.

"No problem." Blaise said.

"Come on," Scar said impatiently "we have to get a carriage!"

I nodded, trying hard not to let my envy shine through "Yeah, and hurry before we have to share with Drosie!"

As we walked down to the carriages, I still glared at Draco's and Pansy's intertwined hands with a look pf pure envy.

_It's not fair, it's just not fair._ I thought as I sat across from Draco and Pansy assumed her place on Draco's lap as everyone started filing in, until Blaise came in last with Ivy.

"Hi." Ivy said, waving to everyone.

"I hope nobody minds if I invited her." Blaise said, sitting on Draco's left side. "It was either this or she shared with Drosie, O'Neil, Sheila and Ramona."

"Why'd I mind?" I asked Blaise, taking a ball of lint off my robes "Ivy's my bestie!"

"Hi, I'm Scarlett," Scarlett said to Ivy, holding out her hand "But you can call me Scar."

"Hi, I'm Ivy. But you can call me V." Ivy said, sitting next to Scar, Blaise sitting on her other side.

Ivy began to talk to Scar about Quidditch as I watched Blaise look on.

_Ohh!_ I thought, smirking _Blaise and Ivy gonna sit in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

"Oh, stop it, Han!" Ivy snapped coldly as Blaise looked to the carriage floor.

"What?" I asked, faking my innocence "I didn't say anything."

The carriage stopped, and Ivy and June were the first to leave.

I watched as she went, smirking all the while as Pansy finally let Draco have some space for me.

"She likes Blaise." I said to Draco, my smirk widening into a mischievous grin.

Blaise pushed past the two of us out of the carriage and after Ivy.

"And he likes Duff." Draco says, mirroring my grin.

"Great," Scar says, jumping out of the carriage "another couple of love birds. Come on! I want to be Sorted!"

"Love Birds?" I asked, raising my eyebrows in confusion as I hopped out of the carriage myself and followed after Scar. "Scar, what do you mean by love birds?"

Scar looked at me as if I asked the world's stupidest question "You and Draco and Blaise and Ivy apparently, duh."

My stomach sank. "Scar," I said, looking down as we entered the school "he's dating Pansy."

Scar looked at me before she went to the gang of first years "Doesn't mean his heart's in it." she said before McGonagall called her over.

…

Before the feast, I looked around the Slytherin table and caught Blaise looking at Ivy. Ivy looked back at him and he looked away, blushing.

I picked some more lint off of my robes, not knowing who to talk to. I wished Scar would be Sorted into Slytherin, so then I'd get to talk to her.

_Just what I need._ I thought _A trip to Nightshade's ought to get my mind off things._

Pansy was talking to Draco about some random crap. He managed to tune her out and look at me for just a second before turning back to Pansy.

Sheila, to my relief walked up to me and leaned into my ear.

"Hey, the four houses are going to meet at the fifth house. You coming?" She whispered.

I turned to her and nodded. "Yeah, sounds like a plan." I said, smiling.

As I looked over to Ivy and tell her the plan, I saw Draco standing across from my brother. Wondering what was going on, I walked over. Then I found out:

"Potter, is it true you fainted? I mean, you actually _fainted on the train?" Draco teased, sneering at Harry._

"_Sod off Malfoy, your girlfriend fainted too." Harry growled._

_Draco turned to Pansy "Pan, you fainted?" Draco asked._

_I started to turn and head back to the table when Harry did the unthinkable:_

"_No, not Pugson. My sister." Harry said, a little surprised._

_I spun back around and glared at Harry "HARRY!" I yelled, blushing "I thought we agreed not to talk about that!" I added before Dumbledore settled everyone down for the Sorting._

_It was boring as usual, a bunch of eleven year old brats being Sorted into the Houses, it's the same thing, year after year…except, when you have a fourth year in that gaggle._

_Scar walked up to the stool when her name was called and put the Sorting Hat on her head, trying not to look too eager. The Hat contemplated for a moment before crying out:_

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

_I cheered with the rest of the House as Scar came to sit across from me, thankfully not asking why I was blushing so red and looking at Draco every so often._


	6. Chapter 6: Love Friends and Hate Puberty

Chapter Six

You Got to Love Your Friends…and Hate Puberty.

I kept my mouth shut for most of the feast, barely talking to my own room mates apart from Scar. I could hardly stand even to look into anyone's thoughts at the moment, even though I knew that I had nothing to worry about. I felt like a freak, like I didn't belong, that I'd do anything to fit in again.

Damn puberty.

When Dumbledore dismissed us for the evening, I stayed behind and pretended to retie my trainers before taking out my mother's Invisibility Cloak and walking out onto the grounds.

Lucinda Nightshade, my house founder's former lover and murdered founder of Hogwarts' fifth house was floating outside her common room tree when I pulled off my Cloak.

"Hey, Nightshade." I said, smiling.

"Hello again, Hannah." Nightshade said, faintly leaning against the tree's trunk so not to fall in. "The password's Conium."

"Thanks, Nightshade." I said, giving her an icy cold hug before saying the password and sliding down. My eyes widened at the reception I received.

Ivy, Sheila and She-Cat were in the common room, hanging up green, silver and blue streamers around the common room, hanging an arrangement of balloons every few yards, all matching the streamers.

"Uh…" I said, sounding as dumb as I felt.

Everyone froze, minus She-Cat, who ducked under a table loaded with food, a cake and pop and tried to jump out, yelling "Sur-!" before hitting her head on the bottom of the table and yelling "OW!"

Sheila spun around, her now silvery blonde hair swishing behind her in her ponytail "Hey! Surprise!"

"Uh…" I said again "What's going on?" I asked, raising my eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh, nothing special. I just thought that I'd throw you a party for your birthday!" Sheila said, beaming.

My eyes lit up "Really?" I said, still a little confused. Didn't she know that my birthday was in July? "Thanks, Sheila, but…my birthday was in July."

Sheila looked at me shocked, then turned to Ramona "You told me her birthday was today!"

Ramona smiled "I know. I just thought I'd be amusing to fool you."

I laughed "Well, either way, Sheila, I love it. Thanks." I said, smiling and giving the Ravenclaw a hug.

"You're welcome!" Sheila chirped in my ear "Anytime."

I smiled as I sat down on one of the couches "Hey, She-Cat!" I yelled to Ramona "Wanna pass me a Coke?"

"Diet or Regular?" She-Cat asked, taking one of each in each hand.

"Regular." I said, raising my hand for She-Cat to chuck the can into. "Nice throw!" I said, catching it and starting to open it.

"You do know you could have used telekinesis to get the pop yourself, right?" Ivy asked, taking a handful of crisps from the bowl and plopping herself on my legs.

"No, I forgot I had that power." I said, cracking open the can and gulping some. "I was too busy exploring my ability to control elements."

"Fireball!" Sheila shouted, picking up the white dragon that was near the cake "Not yet!"

I rolled my eyes and took another sip of pop. "So how were your guys' summers?" I asked, stealing a crisp off of Ivy.

"Fine." She-Cat said laughing "I bit someone."

"Who?" Ivy asked, her eyes widened in shock.

"My dad." She-Cat responded "But it was just a love nip." she flashed and turned into a cat "Want one for yourself?" "No thanks, I'm good." Ivy said, stepping back. "So, Han," Ivy said, changing the subject and turning to me. "How you feeling after what happened on the carriage?"

I ground my teeth in jealousy "Fine. I just fail to comprehend something that I should know."

"What'd that be, Han?" She-Cat asked, turning back into herself.

"I don't see why Pansy doesn't just ditch Draco when she A: knows I like him and B: was asked to ask him out by a certain someone in this tree." I lolled my head in Ivy's direction.

"Hey!" Ivy said, offended "I said I was sorry."

"Don't worry, V." I said, patting her on the shoulder and taking another deep swig of Coke "I forgave you during last term. I just am made at Pansy now for not breaking it off with him."

Sheila stood up and put Fireball on the table "Ok, Fireball," she said, beaming as she put the dragon down "you can light the candles now."

Fireball took a deep breath and blew out a fire small enough to light the candles that made the number 13 in the center of the cake.

I smirked to all my friends before I made my wish. It was selfish, I know, but I had to wish it, for my sanity's sake.

_I wish Draco Malfoy would dump Pansy Parkinson for me._ I thought as I blew out the candles.

I picked at the piece of chocolate cake, which Ivy had covered for another time. I took a bite.

_Hmm._ I thought, taking another bite of the sweet moist pastry. _Whoever made this cake is a pretty good cook._

I smirked as I chewed. If I had my way, and birthday wishes _did_ come true, then I'd have Draco by term's end.

I started thinking about ways to get even with Pansy for doing me like this. I thought, maybe lock her in the Chamber of Secrets with another Basilisk.

_No._ I thought, discreetly shaking my head so Ivy, Sheila and Ramona wouldn't notice it _That's _too _mean._

Maybe flush her head down Moaning Myrtle's U-Bend? No, still too nice.

I smiled as the party cleared up, stammering out my thanks and appreciation so much I was oddly reminded of Professor Quirell, my first year Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

…

As I lied in bed that night, right after ten, I thought about what life would be like if I took Pansy "Out of the picture."

For one thing, Draco would be mine for the taking, and not hers. I'd also be doing him a _huge_ favour by taking her out, she was getting to stalker-like clingy.

_What am I thinking!_ I thought as I rolled over. _Pansy's my friend! Why would I want to take her out for something as stupid as taking Draco from me? Sure, she stole him from me even though I had liked him _way _longer than her. Man, Potter, why are you caring so much? It's not like you…love Draco! _

_Do I?_

I rolled onto my back and shut my eyes.

"Damn you, puberty." I mumble to myself before finally falling asleep, dreading talking to Draco the next morning.


	7. Chapter 7: Hogwarts 10 Drosie 2

Chapter 7

Hogwarts-10...Drosie- Negative 2

The next morning I sat with Ivy, Sheila and She-Cat at the Gryffindor Table. I just wasn't quite ready to talk to Draco about the whole I-fainted-when-the-Dementor-came-into-my-compartment thing.

I never really thought I fainted, I thought I just closed my eyes really tight to block out the hopeless feeling like any five year old would.

_Oh well._ I thought _I guess to each is own._

As I talked to my friends about what extra lessons we were taking that term, Professor McGonagall walked past and handed us our timetables.

"Potter, Harry; Alexander, Sheila; Capodebt, Ramona; Duff, Ivy; Granger, Hermione; Weasley, Ron; and last but not least, Potter, Hannah." McGonagall said, handing out our timetables.

I looked down and read the details of my lessons "When do you guys have Care of Magical Creatures?" I asked.

"Same as you, Han." Ivy said "After Potions."

"ME TOO!" Sheila shrieked, almost deafening me.

"I have a spare period then. The perfect time to tune and play…" She-Cat said, taking something out of her book bag "THIS!" she cried dramatically, holding up:

A ukulele.

I snickered "A ukulele?" I asked, trying to stem my giggles "Are you serious? And another thing, She-Cat-"

"Meow!" She-Cat interrupted, throwing her ukulele in the air along with her arms. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"And another thing," I said, taking a swig of orange juice "why do you get a spare? I don't think you get those until sixth year."

"Oh, I took a home school course in Potions over the summer. So, I can be in fifth year now, but Dumbledore wouldn't let me skip to that level until I take my other exams."

"Oh." I said, standing up and starting to leave the Hall "I'm gonna go get my books for Potions and Care of Magical Creatures."

"I'll come too." Ivy said, standing up an following me into the dungeons.

…

Ivy and I swept through mine and her common rooms for our books before retreating for Potions, which was back towards the dungeons.

I started to walk over to where Draco and I would normally sit when Ivy pulled me back.

"Oh, no!" she whispered, dragging me towards the Gryffindor side of the room "You are _not_ going to use yours and Malfoy's plan to put me with Blaise and take Malfoy as your partner. No, no, no. This year, you're working with me."

"Aww!" I whined, looking over to Pansy, who was starting hungrily at Draco "I don't want Pansy taking him, though!"

"She won't, look."

I looked over towards the Slytherin side of the classroom, and saw Draco glaring at Ivy as Blaise sat with him.

"Hey, Dray. Be my partner? I guess Ivy doesn't want to be mine." Blaise said, turning to Draco.

"Yeah, I guess so." Draco said half heartedly.

Snape called order to the class and Ivy and I sat down in front of Harry and Ron and took out our books, scales and ingredients.

I took out my lucky dagger and placed it in front of me. Not only has that dagger helped me out in Potions, but last term, in the Chamber of Secrets, it saved me from Slytherin's Monster, the King of Serpents, the almighty Basilisk by blinding it.

Snape got us started with the hands on portion of the class and I turned my thoughts to Pansy.

She was staring at Draco longingly as though being that mere two desk distance away from him was torture in itself. She looked over at her Potion's partner, which was Rose. I read her thoughts.

_I'd much rather have Dracie as my partner than Rose. _Pansy thought, turning her gaze back at Draco, who was talking to Blaise.

_Damn Duff!_ Draco thought _I wanted to be Hannah's partner! Why must she always get her bloody way? Stupid…bloody…half breed…bitch!_

"HAN!" Ivy yelled suddenly, snapping me back out of minds "I need a little help here! I don't need you staring at Malfoy."

I sighed and took hold of my dagger as a piece of parchment hit me in the back of the head.

"Ow!" I hissed taking hold of the ball of paper and smoothing it out to read a note:

_Is it true you fainted, Potter? I mean, you honestly fainted?_

I spun around and glared at the back of the class when Professor Snape wasn't looking. I looked around the sea of red and gold ties until I saw the one face that looked as if it was guilty of something.

It was Annabelle Drosie, looking oddly smug with her friend Nancy O'Neil. I turned to face Jamie Vain, Drosie's ex-friend and my new one from last term.

I smiled at her as I turned around to finish the Potion. Drosie was not going to get to me.

…

We had Care of Magical Creatures next period, and let's just say it was very…eventful.

Not only was Hagrid teaching us, but he was having his first class with me and Harry that day.

We all walked to Hagrid's hut by the Forbidden Forest, and by Nightshade's tree. I met up with Sheila and the cat version of Ramona.

Ivy and I walked over to them and gave them a hug. Ramona had her ukulele strapped to her back.

"Hey, guys!" Sheila said, taking the ukulele off of Ramona's back and putting it in her bag as Draco called out my name.

"HEY HAN!" Draco yelled.

I spun around and looked at him "Hey!" I shouted. "What do you want?"

"I still have an apple from breakfast!" Draco announced, holding up a red delicious, my personal favourite "Want a bite? I know it's your favourite!"

"Yeah!" I said "Get your ass over here and gimme a bite!"

"I'm too lazy!" Draco yelled "You gotta catch it!" he added winding up for a throw.

"I'll be back." I told Ramona, Sheila and Ivy before running into the forest and heading for a stump. "Potter fakes left and runs forty yards! She turns and sees Malfoy with the open end. She's wide open! SHE COULD GO ALL THE WAY!"

"Malfoy lobs to Potter!" Draco yelled, tossing the apple at me with surprising distance.

"Potter nearly catches it!" I yelled, backing up and hopping on top of the stump to catch the apple "TOUCHDOWN!" I yelled, getting ready to take a bite when I spoiled the moment.

I fell off the stump and into a large pile of book bags…full of _The Monster Book of Monsters_.

"Han!" Draco yelled, running up to the stump where I fell, only to have him fall on top of me.

"OW!" I yelled, trying to push the boy off of me "Get off you ass!" I ordered before looking up at him and noticing something different "You didn't slick your hair back." I pointed out, reaching out and tugging on one of the locks. I bit my lip at the silky texture.

"Good observations, Hawkeye." Draco sneered sarcastically before jumping square up and helping me up "The apple ok?" he asked.

I glared at him "Yes, your precious apple is fine." I said, before taking a very large bite "And now it's mine." I said, handing the apple back to him and walking back to my friends as Hagrid walked out of his hut.

"For a little girl, you sure do have a big mouth!" Draco called after me as Hagrid began to teach.

"All right!" he called out, clapping his hands "Welcome to Care of Magical Creatures. Now if you'll all follow me to the Forest."

…

We all walked into the Forest to a large fenced in pen, empty unless you count grass.

Draco and my fellow Slytherins were not making this class easy for Hagrid, shouting out random remarks and acting like dicks. I rolled my eyes and made a mental note to talk to Draco about it.

"Now, if you'll open your books to-" Hagrid started before Draco cut him off.

"How? Mine tried to bite my hand off!" Draco called out, pulling out his book, which, like mine was bound in his belt.

I looked into Hagrid's thoughts just as he began to say "You're supposed to-"

"Stroke them!" I finished, taking my words into action and throwing my belt into my bag and stroked the spine, watching the book shiver and fall open before me.

Drosie, who sadly was taking this class too, coughed "Kiss ass!" she coughed, smirking when O'Neil began to laugh.

Vain glared at Drosie and gave her a slap before walking over to me "Hey, how was your summer?" she whispered as Hagrid left for a moment to get the Creatures we were going to be studying that day.

"Fine. Yours?" I asked when I overheard Hermione say something.

"I think those books are funny." Mione said before Draco called out something.

"Oh, yeah, terribly funny. Really witty. God, this place's gone to the dogs, just wait until my father hears that Dumbledore's got this _oaf_ teaching classes." Draco sneered, smirking at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry said in the crowd, walking up to Draco.

"Oh!" Crabbe, Goyle and Draco said together.

Draco gave Crabbe his book bag and swaggered over to Harry, nearly making my heart melt as he did. Wishing that swagger was mine.

Draco stopped and jumped "DEMENTOR! DEMENTOR!" Draco yelled, pointing up.

I screamed "WHERE!" and looked frantically around as Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy started laughing.

I glared as my house mates drew up their hoods and did an impression of Dementors. I stalked up to Draco and smacked him in the head.

"OW!" he yelled, rubbing his head where I smacked it "What was that for?"

"That crappy prank you pulled!" I snapped, before I went back and saw what Hagrid had brought out.

They were horses…they were birds? What in the name of Jeff Skinner's ghost were they?

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid announced proudly, clapping his hands together and put the creatures in the pen.

Then he launched into a large speech about how proud the Hippogriffs were and how easily offended they were, not to mention how sharp their talons were.

I whimpered and ducked behind Draco as Sheila squeezed my arm, cutting off its circulation.

"Anyone want to go first?" Hagrid asked,

Sheila's hand shot up, but Hagrid ignored her and looked for anyone else.

"I'll do it." Harry said.

I gasped and clung onto Draco tighter. I did not like those Hippogriffs. They didn't look like the type to talk to about your problems. I'd stick with Gwendolyn, thank you very much.

Harry walked up to the one Hagrid called "Buckbeak." Buckbeak was a handsome grey and white Hippogriff, with wings I'd say were about…ten yards in width?

Harry bowed. Nothing happened.

Harry was about to step back when Buckbeak sank down onto his knees in an unmistakable bow.

My brother walked back up to Buckbeak and patted his beak. Buckbeak nudged Harry's hand affectionately.

I peeked out from behind Draco as Sheila's grip on my arm tightened "Oh, I _wish_ Hagrid would let us pet them now!" Sheila squealed delightedly.

I shot a look that clearly said "Are you mental!" but I didn't say that. Instead I said "You want to _pet_ those Swiss Army Knives with wings?" I asked.

Sheila nodded as Harry hopped up on Buckbeak's back "Sure. I mean, they seem friendly."

The next thing I heard was a loud cry of "Wow!".

I tilted my gaze upward. Harry was flying Buckbeak! And looking very uncomfortable.

…

After Harry landed, Hagrid opened the pen and told us all to practice befriending the Hippogriffs.

I stayed behind Draco. I had a _very_ bad feeling something bad was going to happen.

And sure enough, it did, the moment I started petting Buckbeak, who seemed to like me, despite the fact I was uncomfortable when Draco started forward towards Buckbeak and I.

"Oh, come on, Hannah!" Draco said behind me "It's not so dangerous at all. Are you, you great ugly brute?"

Buckbeak bucked and raised his talons at me. I screamed and covered my face with my arms, ducking down.

I read Draco's thoughts before what happened next:

_Why'd I say that with Hannah right there!_

"_HANNAH!" Draco yelled before I was pushed out of the way. I heard a loud rip and a deafening scream._

_I regained my footing and saw that Draco was lying on the ground, a large pool of blood coming from his arm. Drosie giggled as she stared at Ivy, who was petting another Hippogriff as Draco lied on the ground and Hagrid forced Buckbeak in his collar and away._

"_You great ugly brute!" Drosie yelled, sounding remarkably like Ivy._

_Ivy's Hippogriff went ape as did the one next to it, standing right where I was lying._

_Blaise shouted something I didn't hear and pushed Ivy out of the way. The next time I saw him, he was in the same position._

_I looked up at the other Hippogriff, surprised it hadn't attacked me yet when I found out why._

_Sheila was looking at it, petting it and whispering stuff like "Calm down."_

"_Are you high?" I hissed. "How are you doing that without getting attacked?"_

_Sheila shrugged "I can do this with any animal…speaking of which…where's Fireball and She-Cat?"_

_Our answer received an ear splitting scream. We both spun around to see Fireball and She-Cat attacking Drosie and dragging her into the Forest._

"_CALL THEM OFF! CALL THEM OFF!" Drosie screamed as they dragged her deeper into the forest._

"_GO SHE-CAT!" I shouted as Drosie's screams faded._

_I thought about what She-Cat and Fireball were doing to her as Draco finally started._

"_It's killed me! It's killed me!" Draco yelled, holding onto his arm._

_My heart sank. If it wasn't for me, Draco wouldn't have pushed me out of the way. I mean, sure, it was his fault the Hippogriff attacked me, but if he hadn't have pushed me out of the way, then he probably wouldn't have gotten his arm slashed all to hell, now would he?_

_My pity party was cut short when Drosie screamed as loud as ever and I heard a loud ripping sound. I perked up and smiled, thinking that either Fireball or She-Cat had ripped off her head._

"_It wasn't her head!" Sheila said crossing her arms and shaking her head._

_Ivy and I looked at each other as Drosie came sauntering back "Oh!" we groaned._

_Drosie glared at Ivy, Sheila and I "That cat and that dragon…are so damn lucky that I didn't slit their throats!" Drosie hissed before turning back to O'Neil._

_I looked carefully as She-Cat came back in her human form, with Fireball on her shoulder. Drosie's hair looked a little lopsided._

"_Why's her hair lopsided?" I asked She-Cat._

"_Oh, no special reason, minus the fact that this awesome dragon here…" She-Cat said, taking Fireball off of her shoulder and passing him to Sheila "and I ripped some of her hair out."_

_I laughed and hugged She-Cat "Ramona Capodebt, I just developed a whole new respect for you." I said in between my giggles._

"_OK!" Hagrid shouted, ruining my moment of Drosie's humiliation glory "We have two boys that need to go to the hospital wing here, and I need help so-"_

"_I'LL DO IT!" I shouted, half jogging towards Hagrid "What do you need help with?" I asked._

"_Take Malfoy up to the hospital wing, Han, will ya? Be greatly appreciated, and you'll get ten points to Slytherin."_

"_Ok, Hagrid." I said, reaching down and picking up Draco's uninjured arm and trying to lift him up "Holy Skinner!" I shouted "Dray, you're heavy!"_

"_You're no pixie either." Draco groaned as I wrapped his free arm around my waist._

"_Hey, I could make you walk to the hospital wing." I said, almost taking his arm off._

"_Ok, ok! I take it back!" Draco said, clinging to my waist tightly "Thanks."_

"_No, no. Thank you." I said, turning my face away to hide my obvious blush._

"_For?" Draco asked._

"_Pushing me out of the way." I said quietly._

"_You think I was just gonna let that damn horsy bird attack you?" Draco asked "I did something really stupid and nearly got you into it."_

_I blushed "My bad."_

"_No, it's my bad." Draco said as we neared the hospital wing "I said it, not you and you were just minding your own business."_

_I groaned under Draco's weight as we finally got into the hospital wing and I dropped him on the first empty bed I saw._

"_Well…I'd better get to Divination. I have it next." I said, turning out the door and starting to leave._

"_Wait a second." Draco said "Come back a minute."_

_I rolled my eyes and plopped myself onto a chair "What?" I asked._

_Draco kissed my cheek "Thanks for dragging my sorry ass up here."_

_I hid a very bright blush "Don't mention it." I said pecking him on the cheek in return "Thanks for saving my guilty butt…My hero." I added, getting up and walking out._

"_And if you tell anyone that I admitted what I said was stupid, I'll destroy you." Draco threatened to my retreating back._

_I vaguely heard him, I was too busy brushing that spot on my cheeks his lips met._

_It was official. Puberty was making me feel things for Draco I never felt before._


	8. Chapter 8: Do I Sense a Lover Moment?

Chapter 8

Do I Sense a Lover Moment?

Draco and Blaise were out of class for the next few days, apparently "Getting over the shock." of the attack.

I was busy brewing a Potion with Ivy the Friday after the Hippogriff incident when Draco and Blaise walked into the classroom, both of them wearing slings.

I rolled my eyes and returned to my work as Pansy's shrill voice shrieked "Dracie! Does it still hurt?"

I nearly gagged. Damn Pansy and her clingy bull crap.

"It comes and it goes." Draco said, plopping himself in his seat "I'd consider myself lucky. If not for Madam Pomfrey, another minute or two and I would have lost my arm."

I ground my teeth and returned to my conversation with Ivy, over how whiny Blaise and Draco were being over the Hippogriff incident.

"Boys are like trees, V." I pointed out, grinding a root and dumping it into the Potion "They take twenty five _years_ to mature!"

Ivy and I shared a laugh and high fived each other as Professor Snape swept over to the two of us.

"Potter, Duff, it seems Mr Malfoy and Mr Zabini would like to exchange partners until their arms completely heal."

I hid a smirk. _Karma, Ivy_ I thought _This is what you get for not letting me be Draco's partner!_

"Shut up!" Ivy hissed before Snape continued to speak.

"Duff, you will stay here and wait for Mr Zabini to come and assist you. Potter, you will move next to Mr Malfoy." Snape ordered, pointing over to the two boys, smirking triumphantly at each other.

"Yes, sir." Ivy and I said together, in two completely different tones. Mine was enthusiastic and preppy, Ivy's cold and miserable.

I grabbed hold of my book bag and my dagger and walked over to the other side of the room, waving to Blaise as we passed each other.

I grabbed my black scrunchie and pulled my hair back before sitting in Blaise's old seat.

"Hello again." I said to Draco as I started getting the Potion started.

"Hi." Draco said, giving me a gentle punch on the shoulder.

"How was the hospital wing?" I asked, smirking as I did so.

"Oh same old, same old. Pomfrey fussing over everyone, crappy food, you know the norm."

I laughed as I ground up a root "Well, I hope you enjoyed your rest, because now you're way behind in classes." I pointed out.

"You're right…" Draco drawled as he handed me some spider legs.

"My top prowess." I smirked as I threw a couple of the legs into the cauldron and starting to cut some caterpillars. "Minus my impeccable ability to sing in a cappella, my astonishing talent to memorize many things that I read, and most importantly my impeachable ability to-"

"Use big complicating words? Seriously, Han. Speak English."

"That _is_ English, Draco." I pointed out stirring the navy blue Potion "Very complex, scholastic and potentially confusing English, but it's still English."

"Well, Han, not all of us speak your English, so do us a favour and save your Hannah language for scholars, and speak regular people English." Draco pleaded, gripping onto his dagger.

"I'll take that." I said, wrenching the dagger out of Draco's hand "The last thing we need is you getting cut again and missing _more_ classes."

"Well, maybe I'll need a little help catching up." Draco said, smirking as I let him grind some anaconda fangs "Maybe you could help me?"

I rolled my eyes and took the ground up fangs and dumped them into the cauldron "Maybe…maybe not." I said, mirroring Draco's smirk "You'll have to ask me nicely."

"You and your damn nicely." Draco growled before taking the stirring rod out of my hands "Hannah, will you please help me catch up in my lessons?" Draco asked, pulling _my_ signature "puppy dog pout."

I smiled "If you promise me _never_ to pull my pout again, then sure." I said, spooning some of the finished Potion into a vial and marking Draco's and my names on it. "Library after dinner?" I asked, getting up and handing the vial to Snape.

"No," Draco said, following very close behind me "I was thinking more along the lines of…" he leaned in close to my ear "The Forest…after curfew."

I blushed and nodded as I grabbed my book bag.

"Good." Draco said, smirking as the bell rang "See you in the clearing tonight. And don't forget."

…

Later that night, I shoved some books into my bag and grabbed my Invisibility Cloak from out of my trunk and started to pull it on when Pansy walked into the dorm from the bathroom.

"Hey, Han." Pansy said, throwing herself on her bed. "Where're you off to?"

My eyes widened. I knew Pansy didn't like the fact that Draco would use to act like a boyfriend to me until she asked him out. So…I did what any sane girl would've done in that situation.

I lied.

"Oh, I'm just going down to the Gryffindor common room." I said starting for the door "I have to talk to Harry about something. Don't bother waiting up, I'm gonna be there a while."

"Oh…" Pansy said suspiciously "Ok, have fun!"

I threw my Cloak on and ran out the door once the words were out of Pansy's mouth.

I know it was wrong of me to lie and say I was going to be with Harry when I was really going to help out Draco. But…Pansy was becoming creeper stalker, and she'd kill me if I told her that her boyfriend asked me to study with him in private.

I creaked open the door to the grounds and walked out quietly into the Forest, pulling out my wand as I did so.

"_Lumos Maxima_." I whispered, clutching my Cloak tightly to my chest.

I snuck deeper into the Forest, jumping at the snap of a twig.

"D-Draco?" I whispered, lowering my hood "Is that you?"

"Wait a second!" Draco hissed in the bushes.

I ripped off my Cloak and tucked it in my book bag and sat on one of the old stumps that littered the forest floor.

…

After a few minutes, I started wondering if Draco had left a while before. I started to get up and head back for the castle when:

"Ok! Come here!" Draco whispered through the bushes, knocking every ounce of doubt I had out of my mind. I pulled out my wand and headed into the clearing. My eyes widened at the welcome I received.

Draco was lying across a dark green blanket, with a bowl of…Oreo cookies at his side.

"Oh, hey, Oreo." Draco said, turning to me and smirking "I thought we could start getting me caught up with Astronomy."

I rolled my eyes "Draco Malfoy, you are the most unbelievable…" I said before getting down on the blanket and pulling out my Astronomy book.

"Ok, so last lesson Professor Sinistra had us drawing maps of the constellations. So, I managed to get Orion the Warrior and- wait a second." I said, eyeing the bowl of Oreo cookies in between Draco and I "Were you into my junk food stash again?" I asked, giving the blond to my left an inquisitive look.

"Maybe…maybe not." Draco said, smirking as he took a cookie.

"My Skinner, Draco Malfoy…" I sighed, taking a cookie and taking a bite. "you and your incessant need to get into my Oreos."

"Oh, you still have loads." Draco said, looking up into the stars "Be grateful I didn't have Crabbe and Goyle go in, then you wouldn't have any cookies left."

I laughed and turned the page in the textbook, keeping my wand light on it "Yeah, that's a good point. Now anyways, back to constellations-"

"Hey, Han. Look up at that one." Draco said, pointing up to a familiar constellation I watched since I was a little girl.

"Orion the Warrior." I said, reaching my arms around my head "You know, the legend says that Orion was a hunting giant, and the son of the king of the seas, Poseidon. They say when he was killed by Artemis, he became that same constellation we see today."

"You're a know it all, aren't you?" Draco asked, wrapping an arm around me as if he wasn't dating Pansy but he was dating…_me_.

"Well," I said, biting my lip at the comfortable sensation of having Draco's arm around my shoulders "I know a lot about Greek mythology. I learned it all in Muggle school."

Draco groaned "Why is it all the stuff you know you learned in a Muggle school?" he asked, pulling me tighter into him.

"I didn't know you then, so I didn't think that I'd be boring a wizard with this knowledge." I explained, giving up on the crusade to study and wrapping a free arm across Draco's chest. Pansy was forgotten.

It felt kind of…sweet, being held that way. But one thought still ran through my mind.

What if Pansy found out about this?

_STOP THINKING SO MUCH!_ I scolded myself. _Why think about Pansy? Right now…all you should care about is the fact that Draco Malfoy is finally holding you._

I cuddled closer to Draco and shut my eyes. I felt so…rebellious, going behind Pansy's back and doing this with Draco.

We both gradually ate our way through the bowl of Oreos and simply lied there, watching the stars.

Draco pulled me closer to him once more and I placed my head on his chest as his other hand started to play with my hair.

My eyes drifted closed and Draco brushed my bangs out of my eyes. I wound up drifting off to sleep a few minutes later.

The perfect end to a perfect night.

Just as Professor Trelawny predicted!


	9. Chapter 9: To Predict and Betray

Chapter 9

To Predict and Betray

You're probably wondering why I said "Just as Professor Trelawney predicted!" huh.

Well, it all starts something like this:

_Ivy and I were walking towards Divination, following some knight portrait that called himself "Sir Cadogen". The three of us walked up many flights of stairs, me starting to worry about being late for class._

_I started panicking, saying to Ivy "We're going to get detention! We're going to be in so much trouble!" until Sir Cadogen pointed us to a large ladder that lead to a trapdoor that said:_

_SYBILL TRELAWNEY_

_DIVINATION_

_I said thank you to Cadogen and climbed up the ladder just as the bell rang._

_The room seemed like a mixture of someone's attic and a coffee house, with plush chairs everywhere, fumes coming from the fireplace making me a little sluggish._

_I sat with Ivy, Harry, Ron and Hermione when a misty voice rang out to begin the lesson._

"_Hello, children." the woman's voice said "I'm glad to see you in the physical world at last."_

_A figure stood up and faced us all. She instantly reminded me of a large bug. With large eyes magnified by her spectacles. There were lots of shawls around her body, topped off with many a necklace dangling from her neck as she addressed the class._

"_Welcome to Divination." the woman said "I am Professor Trelawney, and I am going to be your guide to the Inner Eye. Divination is one of the most complicated forms of magic that can be mastered, for a witch or wizard must be born with the Inner Eye, if you aren't born with the Eye, then there is not a lot that I can do. For books will not help you much in this class."_

_I smirked at Hermione, who seemed to be shocked at the information that books _won't _help her much in that class._

"_Oh, dear," Professor Trelawney said to Lavender Brown "That thing you're dreading the most, it will happen on the sixteenth of October."_

_I turned around to face Lavender, who had blanched at the prediction._

"_And you," Professor Trelawney said to Parvati Patil "Beware the red haired boy."_

_Parvati moved a ways away from Ron before Trelawney returned to the lesson plan for the year. We were going to start with tea leaves, and maybe move on to the crystal ball, if we can manage around an apparent flu bug that will go around. And then she said that around Easter, one of us would be leaving forever._

_I looked around everyone. Draco told me he was taking that class…but Trelawney said that around _Easter _one of us would be leaving. Draco was only in the hospital wing, so I shook that thought out of my head._

"_Now, I want each table to take a teacup and a pot of tea. You will drink, then examine the leaves. And dear." she added, pointing towards Neville "Take a blue cup, you're going to break a cup and I'd rather you didn't break the pink ones. They're personal favourites of mine."_

_I grabbed a blue cup, and a pot of tea for our table. Trelawney passed from table to table, correcting predictions and making some of her own. It all changed when she got to our table as I was reading Ivy's tea leaves._

"_So…you have like, something that looks like a cheetah, so the book says that you are someone's enemy…?" I told Ivy._

"_Dear…" Trelawney said, cutting Ivy off when she started telling me about a sheep. "I see something fantastic in store for you. That thing…that you are hoping most for, will happen this coming Friday!"_

_I looked at Trelawney as she took my cup from Ivy's hand, and Harry's cup from Ron's._

"_The falcon…you both have a great enemy."_

"_Duh!" Hermione and Ivy said together "It's obvious that they're You-Know-Who's enemies!"_

_Trelawney looked over the cups some more, ignoring Mione and V until she screamed and dropped the cup, causing Neville to drop his._

"_The Grim!" Trelawney gasped, sinking into a chair "I never thought…_two _students in a class with the same fate!"_

"_What?" I asked, a large pit in my stomach._

"_It's the worst omen…Death!"_

_I gulped. This class wasn't going to be all that fun as I thought it was going to be._

* * *

Anyways, on Saturday morning I woke up still in the Forest, but with two big differences.

One: Draco was sleeping this time, his arm still around my shoulder.

And two: There was another blanket around the two of us.

_CRAP!_ I thought, coming to my senses _Pansy's gonna kill me!_

But then again, I really liked being in that position, so…I stayed in it until Draco woke up.

Draco grunted and took his arm off me when he woke up.

"Holy crap." I said, rolling my eyes and sitting up "You're a deep sleeper."

"I know, it's a Malfoy thing." Draco explained, smirking as I picked up my books "What time is it?"

I checked my watch "HOLY SKINNER!" I shouted, slinging my book bag over my shoulder "It's after eleven thirty!"

"Damn!" Draco spat, sending the blankets and bowl back to the castle with a flick of his wand "We missed breakfast."

"More importantly, Harry and Pansy are gonna wonder where we are." I said, terrified "Come on, we gotta get back to the dungeons."

Draco and I broke into a run for the dungeons, thankfully no one asked where we were heading in such a hurry. I burst into the common room, Draco on my tail. I scanned the common room for Pansy, thankfully, she wasn't there.

"Good, she's not here." I said, turning to Draco "I'll be back, I'm going to change."

Draco nodded as I climbed up the stairs to my dorms. My look of terror came back when Pansy was sitting by the window towards the Forest, glaring at me.

"I saw you." Pansy growled standing up "You and Draco were running out of the Forest…and you look like you just woke up."

My eyes widened in shock "And?" I squeaked, taking a step back as Pansy took a step forwards.

"_And_ I saw Draco go into the Forest last night before I went to bed. And he didn't come out until now."

"Oh, I was asleep by then and-" I started, cutting myself off "Oops." I said, ducking behind my bed as Pansy jumped at me.

"YOU WERE SLEEPING WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" Pansy screamed, trying to hit me with a pillow that I cleverly avoided. "HOW COULD YOU!"

"Pansy, we're just friends!" I shouted, ducking as she tried to punch me "And I was just helping him with some schoolwork!"

"And it ended with you falling asleep with him!" Pansy demanded, gaining composure and crossing her arms.

"I was tired!" I yelled defensively "And it…I can't really describe it. And is it my fault that I liked him before you?"

"No, but you should just leave well enough alone. You and Draco isn't going to happen!"

"You said first year that you'd help me get him!" I shouted, trying hard not to blow up.

"Yeah, you could've used the help, Draco wouldn't date you because you're too ugly." Pansy sneered.

"YOU LITTLE PUG FACED BITCH!" I shouted, a fireball bursting into my hand as Scar walked in with a falcon.

"What's going on?" Scar asked, keeping the falcon at a distance, which was trying to fly into the room "Masquerade, calm down!"

"Hey, Scar. Please tell Hannah that Draco wouldn't date her if she switched faces with me." Pansy said, turning to Scar with a smirk on her face.

"The only reason you and Draco are going out is because you were so bitchy and wouldn't break it off with him even when you knew that Ivy asked you to ask him out!" I shouted, clenching my fist and dousing the fireball.

"Jealous!" Pansy shouted, taking a step towards me.

"Pug!" I retorted, taking another step towards her.

"Wimp!" Pansy growled, taking yet another step towards me

"Bitch!" I shouted, taking another step towards her, glaring into her eyes.

"Brat!" Pansy hissed through her teeth.

"Stalker." I growled, another fireball forming in my hands, that I doused with a water ball.

Pansy gasped "You take that back!" she ordered.

"No, it's wrong to tell lies." I snapped, dumping the water ball on her head before stalking out of the dorm, Scar following me.

"You know, Han," Scar said, jogging to keep up with me "if you want, you can change in my dorms. I can get your clothes."

"Thanks, Scar." I said, smiling at her as she lead me up to her dorm.

"Stay here," Scar said, pointing me to her bed "I'm going to get you a clean change in robes. Then we'll go see Ivy, Sheila and Ramona."

I sat on the bed as Scar went to get my clean robes. I picked up an issue of Witch Weekly and flipped to the first page I felt like reading:

**Man Stealing Friends: Do They Mean Well, or Are They Trying to Ruin Your Life?**

I laughed as Scar came back with some clean robes, telling me that she was on my side in the argument as I changed.

After Scar brushed my hair and pulled it into a black ribbon, we left the dungeons to find Sheila, Ivy and She-Cat.


	10. Chapter 10: Misconception

Chapter 10

Misconception

Once Scar was done "dolling me up" as she says, I stalked over to Gryffindor Tower, Scar on my heels.

I asked her who that falcon was on the way. According to her, that falcon was her pet, Masquerade (which explains when Scar said 'Masquerade, calm down.' in my dorms).

When Scar and I got to Gryffindor Tower, I turned to her warningly.

"Ok, Scar," I said, looking my elder Slytherin in the eye "I'm the only Slytherin that's allowed to go into the Tower, what with my brother being in the house and all. So I'll be back."

"Sure," Scar said sarcastically, rolling her eyes "like you could crawl out a window and ditch me."

I gave a quick laugh before muttering out the password and barging in.

"IVY!" I shouted angrily, looking up the stairs leading to the girl's dorms "Get your butt down here! I wanna have lunch!"

And sure enough, Ivy ran downstairs, shocked to see my angered expression, flagged, much to my surprise by Sheila, Fireball and She-Cat. Fireball was holding a long length of blonde hair.

"What's going on?" Sheila asked concerned, placing Fireball on her shoulder.

"Not the time, first, what's Fireball holding?" I asked, stepping forward and taking the hair in my hands.

"Drosie's hair." She-Cat said, laughing "Fireball kept some and is using it as a toy."

And to demonstrate, Fireball pulled the lock tauter than normal, making it stretch surprisingly far.

"Wow…" I said, my anger disintegrating for a moment "I didn't know Drosie's hair could stretch that far."

At that moment, I heard Drosie's scream. "OW!"

I laughed and turned to the three of them "I think I see a voodoo doll in that piece of hair, Fireball." I told the dragon, who snorted. "Come on, Scar's waiting outside, I wanna get lunch. I'll tell you why I'm so ticked then.

…

After I got the group up and to the Great Hall, we sat down at the Gryffindor Table, because Pansy was there…with Draco.

I grimaced and plopped myself down in between She-Cat and Scar as Sheila turned to us.

"Fireball's getting muffins." Sheila announced, petting the pretty talented dragon "What do you guys want?"

"I'll take blueberry." She-Cat said, smiling.

"I'll take chocolate chip." I said, smirking, then glaring at Pansy, who glared back.

"I'll take bran." Ivy said, glancing over to the Slytherin Table for some reason.

"Isn't that the muffin that makes you-" I started before Ivy cut me off.

"Shut up." Ivy ordered, glaring at me.

"Um…" Scar said, glancing at the tray of muffins "I guess I'll take…banana nut."

"Ok, Fireball, a chocolate chip, banana nut, bran, blueberry and cranberry muffin." Sheila said to Fireball "And get yourself whatever you want."

Fireball gave a salute and flew in the direction of the platter.

"So, what's got a bee in your bonnet, Han?" Ivy asked, turning to me as I poured myself some pumpkin juice.

I sighed and told my friends, everything as Fireball came back with the muffins. I told them about the Forest thing the previous night, how Pansy reacted, and how bitchy she was acting.

"You WHAT!" Ivy shouted, glaring at me "All I'm getting was you fell asleep in Malfoy's arms!" "Calm down, V." I said, rolling my eyes "You said I could like him."

"Yes, but like and falling asleep in his arms are two different things, Han." Ivy pointed out, taking a bite of her muffin.

Realizing I got a muffin too, I turned to Fireball, who held my muffin and his in his paws.

"Thanks, Fireball, can I have my muffin now?" I asked, holding out my hand.

Fireball's eyes glinted and he held out his muffing, that he had taken a bite out of.

"No, Fireball, I want the other one." I said, glancing at my muffing.

Fireball held out his muffin again.

"No Fireball." I said, pointing to my muffin "I want _that _one."

Fireball took a bite out of my muffin then handed it to me.

"Gee…" I said, taking a bite out of the other side of the muffing "thanks, boy."

As I ate my muffin, I glanced over at the Slytherin Table, at Draco and Pansy. Pansy gave me "The Look that'd kill" before taking Draco's robes and kissing him, as if to say "He's mine, Potter. Stay away."

I growled and bit deeper into my muffin, ignoring that Fireball had bitten into it when:

"How dare you!" Ivy shouted across from me, shooting up and glaring at Scar.

"What's going on?" I asked, snapping out of the trance Draco and Pansy embracing dragged me into.

"Your 'friend'," Ivy started, putting air quotes around "friend" "called me a half breed!"

I looked to Scar, who looked more innocent than anything. "I didn't hear her, V." I said, shrugging as I put the empty muffin liner on the table.

"That's because she's lying." Scar said, sniffing "I wouldn't do that." she added, a tear falling down her face.

"Oh, Scar!" I said, pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks, Han, you're a real friend." Scar said, sniffing again.

When the hug was broken, Drosie barged up to our spot.

"Duff!" Drosie snapped, glaring at Ivy "What are Slytherins, a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw doing here?"

"None of your business, Hairless." I sneered, getting up from my seat "I'll be back, you guys. Don't miss me too much." I said to Ivy, Sheila, She-Cat and Scar before turning to Drosie "You better run." I snarled, taking a step forward.

Drosie gave a squeak and broke for it and I chased after her.

"YEAH YOU'D BETTER RUN, BITCH!" I yelled after her, leaving my friends at the table.

…

**Ivy's P.O.V.**

I glared at Scarlett. I know what I saw, and I saw Scarlett mouthing "Half-breed." at me.

When Hannah was hugging her, she turned to me, She-Cat and Chatty Cathy (my nickname for Sheila) and _sneered_…just sneered at us as she earned Han's sympathy.

But Han was my best friend, and Scarlett was her friend. So I guess I owed her an apology, no matter what I believed.

"Look, Scar," I said, turning to the blond Slytherin "I wanted to say I'm sorry-"

"Save it, half breed." Scarlett snapped, glaring at me before turning to all of us at once "You think you're all so cool, just because you're Hannah's friends."

"_Best_ friends." I corrected, glaring at the suddenly bitchy Slytherin.

"Whatever. Anyways, I suggest that you stay away from her, and leave her to the Slytherins. That's where she really belongs." Scar growled, glaring threateningly at Sheila and She-Cat "And here she comes now. Hey, Han!" Scar yelled, waving to Hannah as she came back to the table.

I had to admit, it was good timing. I was just about to jump over the table and whack Scarlett over the head for the threat. Nobody talks to Ivy Suzanne Duff that way but Hannah! And who the hell died and said she could tell us who we can and can't be friends with?

At that moment, Maria flew in and landed on me. I groaned and took the letter from her beak and opened it, expecting to see my aunt's writing, but instead I saw someone else's:

_Ivy,_

_I know you probably don't believe this, but I'm innocent. And despite the rumours, I am not after Hannah and Harry, they are my godchildren. I need to protect them from a certain something, I'll explain later. Meet me in the Shrieking Shack first Hogsmeade weekend, which is next week, so you know. Bring Sheila Alexander, I have some things to discuss with you about_

_S.B._

_P.S. Your family owl really should stay home. _

I folded the note and tucked it into my pocket before Hannah could look at it.

"Your aunt again?" Hannah asked, trying to get into my pocket to read the letter "What did she threatened you with this time?"

"Nothing." I said, standing up and heading out "And the letter wasn't from my aunt this time, it was from my dad." I lied "I'll talk to you guys later!" I shouted, breaking into a run for my dorms.

There's some things Hannah doesn't know about me. She doesn't know that my sister wasn't the only relative of mine that was in Azkaban.

Sirius Black was there too, obviously. But nobody knew I was his second cousin once removed. I mean, who else would be able to get at the Duff family owl? It was just that easy for him, being family and all.

And when he said that he was innocent, I believed him. I knew he wouldn't attack Han and Harry after all the letters I wrote to him about how awesome they were.

The one thing I never knew was that Sirius was Han's and Harry's Godfather. It made sense, seeing as he was Han's dad's best friend.

I knew he wasn't a supporter of You-Know-Who, either. He would never want anything to do with him after what he did to my mum, his cousin.

So, all I needed to do was sneak away from Han during Hogsmeade weekend with Sheila and head to the Shrieking Shack to meet up with Sirius?

_Well_ I thought _I guess family comes first. But what does he want with Sheila?_


	11. Chapter 11: Predictions and Boggarts

Chapter 11

Predictions and Boggarts

The Monday after that, I was still not talking to Pansy. And Pansy was being a total bitch now. Like…I liked Draco longer than her, and you all probably know that, and Pansy was _asked_ to asked Draco out, damn it!

This little argument was ruining friendships in the dorms, splitting us all up. Monique was on Pansy's side, and so were the Greengrass sisters, Daphne and Astoria, who were a year below me. What a pity, we were pretty good friends with them both before this.

But the rest of my dorm was on my side. I could actually see a pattern in who was on Pansy's side and who was on mine.

The girls on Team Pansy as I called them…all had crushes on Draco. And the girls on my side, either wanted me with him, or just weren't happy with how bitchy Pansy became.

Ivy, Rose, Tinkerbelle (Amelia, she's pretty handy with her hands like Tinkerbelle) and I went down to double Divination that Monday after the fight and saw that She-Cat, Sheila and Fireball were in Trelawney's room. Sheila was sitting at one of the tables, reading the course book, and She-Cat was sitting at a crystal ball, looking deeply into it, with Professor Trelawney's supervision.

"I'm so glad that you came up to Divination, Ms Capodebt." Trelawney said, beaming.

"Me too, Professor." She-Cat said before stiffening "I see…I see Snape…and…he's…" She-Cat burst into a fit of laughter.

"What do you see, She-Cat?" I asked, walking up to the ball.

"I…I think I saw Snape…" She-Cat snickered "in a…in a…bikini!"

I laughed myself and plopped myself next to her. "Snape…as in the Potion's Master Snape…in a bikini?"

She-Cat nodded, then looked into the ball again "The bikini's…pink…with…" a snicker "PONIES!"

I laughed my guts out "That's something to see!" I said, clutching a stitch in my side "Here's hoping whoever's there takes pictures."

"Hannah!" Mione said, gesturing over to the empty spot in between her and Ivy "Come sit here!"

Sheila got up from that same table and moved She-Cat out of the way to look into the ball.

"Oh, I see you and Malfoy…and you're-hey!" Sheila yelled, jumping back from the ball as She-Cat took hold of her bag "Hannah Potter, that is not appropriate activity to be doing in a closet with Pansy's boyfriend!"

I blanched "I hope you don't mean-" I started.

"No, nothing like that, get your mind out of the gutter!" Sheila said, glaring evilly at me. "I meant I saw you and Malfoy snogging in a closet." She added, getting back to her seat

I smiled and got up. "See you at lunch, She-Cat." I said, walking over to the table as She-Cat began to pack up.

"Yeah, Han." She-Cat said, starting out the door as I turned around "See you then."

I smiled and started back for V's and Sheila's table and…I ran into Draco. Want to know what made it worse?

I knocked his books out of his hands and onto the floor!

"Sorry!" I said, my face burning with embarrassment as I bent down and started picking up the dropped books "I'm such a klutz!" I hissed to myself.

_Stupid, stupid._ I thought standing back up and handing Draco back his books. "Sorry again." I said, starting back to my seat.

"It's ok." Draco said to my back "Shit happens. It's nobody's fault."

I blushed a deep red and turned back to him "Ok…talk to you later." I muttered as I turned back and sat down.

"Smooth, Han." Ivy whispered sarcastically as Trelawney started the lesson.

"Shut up." I whispered, glaring at Ivy "Don't make me feel worse."

All I could do was cover my still blushing face as Trelawney started on Harry's and mine's Grim until that blissful sound of the bell ringing to dismiss us all to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

…

Professor Lupin's lessons were always pretty good, we were on the fast track of learning about Dark creatures that we should know how to defend ourselves against them.

That day, we were onto Boggarts.

"Boggarts," Lupin started, writing the creature's name on the board "who can tell me what they are?"

Hermione's Ivy's and my own hands flew up into the air.

"Hmmm…such eager girls." Lupin commented before calling on Hermione.

"Boggarts are shape shifting creatures that reside in dark places, such as cupboards and under a bed."

Ivy put up her hand when Hermione finished. Lupin pointed to her, smiling.

"_And_ they normally attack the person's mind." Ivy added, smiling to Hermione, who smiled back.

My hand shot up into the air faster than the other two of my friends. Lupin looked at me.

"Hannah, is there something that Hermione and Ivy are missing?" Lupin asked me, smiling slightly.

I nodded "Ivy and Hermione forgot to mention _how_ the Boggart attacks the mind. It shape shifts into whatever the person that sees it is the most scared of."

"Excellent, excellent. Take five points to your respective houses, ladies. Now, we will be going on a little field trip to the staff room. There's a Boggart in the wardrobe and Professor Dumbledore has given this class permission to get rid of it. Now, the only way to get rid of a Boggart is with laughter. There is only one spell that can defeat the Boggart's shape shifting ability, and that spell is '_Riddikulous_'. Now, say it with me, wands down please."

"_Riddikulous._" the class chorused together.

"This class is ridiculous." Draco said beside me as we stood up and filed out of the classroom.

…

Once we got to the staff room, everyone crowded together on Professor Lupin's orders.

"Who knows why we must stay together and go after the Boggart one at a time?"

Harry raised his hand timidly in the air. Lupin called on him immediately.

"So…the Boggart doesn't get confused and shape shift into multiple things at once?" Harry said, unsure.

"Excellent, another five points to Gryffindor." Lupin said, before turning to Neville Longbottom, who looked as pale as ever. "Neville, will you go first?"

Neville stepped up and whispered something into Lupin's ear.

"Ah, so you're scared of Professor Snape?" Lupin said, smiling sympathetically at Neville "Now, am I to understand that you live with your grandmother?"

Neville nodded.

"Does she wear a dress?"

Neville nodded again, his eyebrows creased in confusion.

"Then when you do the spell, imagine Snape in your grandmother's dress. All right?" Lupin asked before turning to the class "Ok, everyone stand back, I'm letting the Boggart out."

I took a few large steps back before Lupin let out the Boggart, which came out looking like…Professor Snape.

Neville raised his wand timidly and whimpered "_Riddikulous_!"

At that moment, the black robes Snape was wearing disappeared and turned into a woman's falcon dress.

I laughed. Sure, it was no bikini, but it was still pretty funny.

Neville stepped back and Ron stepped forward, the Boggart became a spider the size of a minivan!

I shrieked as Ron held up his wand and shouted the spell. The spider was suddenly wearing roller skates.

Ron laughed and stepped back, letting Parvati Patil step forward.

Everyone in the class stepped up and took on the Boggart. Well, everyone but Ivy and Harry.

Finally it was my turn, right after Drosie (Who, just so you can laugh at her, her biggest fear is…garlic.) I turned to the tap dancing clove and it turned into what I had expected it to turn into.

Not Voldemort. Not a Dementor. Something that scared the living crap out of me from the second I first saw it.

A Hippogriff.

Drosie snickered, then burst into a fit of laughter "Potter's…scared…of…HIPPOGRIFFS!" she yelled in between mindless cackles of laughter. I turned back to the Hippogriff and raised my wand.

"_RIDDIKULOUS!" I bellowed, flicking my wand in the Hippogriff's face._

_Suddenly the Hippogriff wasn't a Hippogriff anymore, and everyone in the room was laughing._

_It was Snape. And as She-Cat said, he was in a pink bikini with ponies._

_I saw the flash of a camera as Bikini-Snape blew up with a large POOF!_

_I smirked as Lupin awarded me a point to Slytherin for getting a large group of laughs._

_I made a mental note to tell Ramona that her prediction came true…and get a copy of that picture._


	12. Chapter 12: Hook Up in Hogsmeade

Chapter 12

Hook up in Hogsmeade

The next weekend that came around was the first Hogsmeade weekend. I was pretty excited to get to spend it with my friends, dorm mates and even Draco…maybe.

But sadly, I wouldn't be able to. Because Team Pansy got to him first.

Me, Ivy, Sheila, She-Cat and the rest of what Team Pansy started to call "Team Han" lined up in a large cluster together as we handed our permission slips to Filch.

Team Han and Team Pansy had gotten some new members since then. Some of which were pretty surprising. Team Pansy had recently gotten Drosie to join them, for some weird reason. And Jamie was on my side.

I really didn't like this whole "Team Pansy" or "Team Han" thing. It was so embarrassing to have people knowing your personal business. It was just…weird.

But I didn't let it effect me Saturday. Me, Jamie, She-Cat, Sheila and Ivy went down to Honeyduke's once we got down to the village and I bought Crabbe and Goyle some Chocolate Frogs…and some for Harry back at the castle. He couldn't get his slip signed, or get McGonagall to allow him to go without it, despite my many efforts to let him forge Aunt Petunia's signature from my slip onto his blank one.

"I hope that this whole mess with Pansy is cleared up soon." I said as I paid for the candy at the counter.

"Me, too, Han." Ivy said, glaring at the group of girls, including Drosie who were swooning over Draco walking by. "Why don't you go make friends with the Greengrass sisters again?"

I nodded at Ivy "Brilliant idea, V." I said, taking my candy bag and walking out "Meet you in…the Three Broomsticks?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Jamie and She-Cat said, following me out.

"Actually, me and Sheila have to send a letter home." Ivy said, taking Sheila by the arm as she followed me out.

"Oh, I see my friend Katie." She-Cat said, pointing to Katie Bell "Meet you later, Han." she added, walking towards Katie.

"I told Fred and George I'd get them something from Zonko's." Jamie said, starting for the joke shop "Meet you in the pub."

I waved goodbye to the girls and walked towards Daphne and Astoria.

"Hi, guys." I said timidly.

Daphne turned to me.

"Oh, it's you." Daphne sneered, rolling her eyes and starting to turn back around.

"No, wait." I said, clutching to the bag tighter to try not to grab Daphne's arm. "I…I just wanted to say I never wanted to-"

"Make Draco cheat on Pansy?" Astoria sneered before turning her back to me.

"Fine. Be that way." I said, heading towards the Three Broomsticks "But when you realize that I'm right, you know where I am."

I scoffed and walked towards the pub, alone. No friends, no guys.

I slouched against the wall when Theo Nott, another friend of mine, came up and slouched next to me.

"Hey." Theo said, sliding onto the ground next to me "Where's all your friends?"

I shrugged "Various places." I said "Post office, Zonko's, with Katie Bell. You choose."

"That sucks. Why not go find Draco?" Theo asked, stealing a glance at me.

"He's with Team Pansy." I said bitterly "Oh, Pansy and I aren't really talking, and it's because we're arguing over Draco. And a bunch of girls picked sides on our argument."

"Oh." Theo said, nodding in understanding "So, about last term when I asked you out."

I gulped. Theo was back on the dating idea.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to give it a go now?"

I looked at Theo and thought about it. On one hand, I'd get the chance to show Pansy Draco isn't the only guy I care about. But on the other hand…Draco _was_ the only guy I cared about. But then again…Draco wouldn't just dump Pansy just because I told him to…

"Sure, Theo." I said as Theo stood up "We can give it a go."

"Great." Theo said, helping me to my feet "I'll buy you a drink." he announced, holding the pub door open for me

I smiled as I walked past "Thanks." I said.

…

**Sheila P.O.V.**

Ivy and I walked around Hogsmeade for a while, Fireball riding on my shoulder all the way. I started for the Post Office when we neared it when Ivy held me back.

"No, we aren't going in there." Ivy said, steering me away from the blue and white building "We're going into the Shrieking Shack."

I gulped "Why?" I asked, taking Fireball off of my shoulder and petting him nervously.

"You'll see." Ivy said "And whatever you do, don't tell Han we are here." she added, pulling me into the dusty old house.

It looked as if nobody had been in there in fifty years. Cobwebs lined everything very thickly, dust powdered in every nook and cranny. The furniture was draped with white sheets, like ghosts.

I shivered as Ivy dragged me upstairs and into a bedroom. What did she want with me here?

Then I saw…_him_.

His greasy black matted hair hung loosely on his sallow face, in harmony with the Azkaban rags he wore that clung to his body.

It was Sirius Black. I shrieked.

"IT'S BLACK! IT'S BLACK! GET THE DEMENTO-!" I yelled before Ivy gagged me.

"Sheila!" she hissed "Sirius isn't going to hurt us!" she explained before looking at him "Are you?" she asked.

Black shook his head "Have a seat, girls." he said, pointing towards two dusty cushions before the bed.

"Ivy," Black started, looking Ivy straight in the eye "you know that we are second cousins once removed, correct?"

Ivy nodded as I gaped. Ivy was related to the mass murderer that escaped from Azkaban?

"But do you also know," Black started, looking right at me "that you are also related to Sheila over here."

I shot up the same time as Ivy "We're related?" we shouted together.

Black nodded and turned to me "That makes you related to me as well, Sheila."

I gaped and sat back down. I couldn't believe it! I…Sheila Alexander was related to a criminal!

"Now, I know what you're thinking, but I never did anything. That one wizard I was said to have killed…Peter Pettigrew, he killed those Muggles. I was framed for it. Pettigrew is still alive…in disguise in the castle. Ivy, do you know Ron's rat?"

Ivy nodded "Yeah, Scabbers…why?"

"That's Pettigrew. I need to get into the castle and warn Harry and Hannah. So…I need your help to get in the school to get Pettigrew, because he works for You-Know-Who."

I gaped. For some reason…I believed him. If he was a madman murderer, then me and Ivy would be dead by now. I looked to Ivy.

"Please?" Black asked, a pleading look in his eye.

"All right…" I said, looking Black in the eye "I'll help you."

"Me too. Us family's got to stick together right?" Ivy asked, smiling first at Black, then at me.

"That's the spirit!" Black said, wrapping Ivy into a hug "Now, my plan is to get into Gryffindor Tower on Halloween, is that safe enough?"

I nodded "I think it'd be the best idea, Black." I said.

"Sheila, please, call me Sirius." Blac- I mean Sirius told me, the smile on his face fading slightly.

I nodded "Ok, Sirius it is." I said, standing up. "Ivy, I think we're going to need to go meet up with Hannah in the Three Broomsticks before Pansy finds her."

Ivy nodded and gave Sirius a quick hug "See you, Sirius." Ivy said walking out with me.

"See you girls!" Sirius said to our retreating backs "See you on Halloween…and behave yourselves!"

…

**Hannah's P.O.V.**

I sat in a booth with Theo while we drank our Butterbeer, which was surprisingly good, despite my thought that it was just beer made from butter…man, was I dumb!

Ivy, Sheila and Ramona walked in just as Theo finished downing his drink.

"Han!" my friends shouted, waving at me.

I waved back as Theo stood up.

"I'd better let you hang out with your friends." Theo said, giving me a quick peck on the cheek "See you back at the castle, babe."

"Yeah, Theo, see ya." I said, giving Theo a quick hug before he left, his spot being filled with Sheila, She-Cat and Ivy.

"Hannah Potter, you have some explaining to do." She-Cat said, looking at Theo's retreating back, then at me.

"Yeah, I thought you liked Draco." Sheila said, ordering three Butterbeers for herself, She-Cat and Ivy.

"Well, Theo asked me out." I said simply.

"WHAT!" Ivy, She-Cat and Sheila shouted together, looking at me as if I had said something that was going to blow up the school.

"Calm down, guys." I said finishing off my drink "It's not like I'm two timing someone."

At that moment, I saw a flash of black and blond rush past me out the door.

"Who was that?" I asked, looking at the door.

"I don't know." Ivy said, taking a deep swig of her drink "But they looked in a hurry."

…

**Draco's P.O.V**

My heart fell into my stomach as I heard Han talking to Duff, Capodebt and Alexander.

"Well, Theo asked me out." Han said as I started out the door back to the castle.

"WHAT!" the three other girls yelled together, giving a shocked look at Hannah.

"Calm down, guys, it's not like I'm two timing someone." Han said, downing the rest of her drink in one go.

I ground my teeth and ran out the door, starting to avoid Pansy. I needed some time to think.

I slumped down to the side of Honeyduke's and yelled. I yelled until burning tears of loathing streamed down my cheeks.

Didn't Han know what Nott was capable of? Didn't she know that that damned room mate of mine has a reputation of being a womanizer?

"IT ISN'T FAIR!" I bellowed, slamming a fist into the wall before slumping onto my behind and casting a few Silencing Charms so nobody heard me.

I bawled for the first time since second year when Duff stole my chance to ask Hannah out. It just wasn't fair! I buried my face in my hands so nobody would see my face.

_Why me?_ I thought _Why do I have to be the one to suffer? Damn it all! Why didn't I dump Pansy when I had the chance to? Why didn't I ask Hannah out that one night doing homework? I had it all planned out perfectly! Damn you, Nott, leaving me like this!_

I sniffed. Why was I all upset? It was just a damn girl! A stupid…intelligent…witty…attractive girl.

My eyes widened as a few stray tears fell from my face. I couldn't be…it's impossible! I was only thirteen!

_Draco, you're being ridiculous!_ I scolded myself _I are not…repeat…not that. Never! I swore after Astoria I'd never feel that way again! That's why we built those walls!_

_**Draco,**_my conscience said _**that was a long time ago. And you were only nine! Silly boy, you barely knew what love **_**was**_** at the time. So you couldn't say you loved Astoria!**_

_But I can't say that I feel now!_

_**Draco Malfoy!**_my conscience scolded _**You had better stop being such a baby and admit your true feelings or so help me, I will make your life hell!**_

_OK! OK! I'll say it!_

_**Good boy, now say it aloud!**_

I snapped out of my little debate with myself and sat up straighter. I took a deep breath.

"That's it. I admit it." I sighed, hanging my head "I'm in…in…love."

_**With who?**_ my conscience asked knowingly.

_You are a very annoying side of me._ I thought.

_**Oh, say it already!**_

I sighed and blocked out the annoying conscience again.

"Fine. I, Draco Lucius Malfoy am in love with Hannah Potter." I muttered quietly "Thank god for Silencing Charms." I added in an undertone.

_Happy?_ I thought.

_**As a clam.**_


	13. Chapter 13: Halloween Fleeing

Chapter 13

Halloween Fleeing

Things stayed the same pretty much until Halloween. I was still dating Theo, and Pansy was still limiting Draco's time with me.

Stupid jealous stalker.

Anyways, on Halloween day I was sitting talking to Theo in the common room when Draco walked in. I smirked.

I started to laugh at some crappy joke Theo told me. Sure, I enjoyed the dude's company, but…I still harboured a bit of a…thing, shall we say towards Draco.

_Now's my chance to make him oozing jealous!_ I thought, taking Theo by the robes and kissing him…pretty deeply.

I swore I heard Draco growl as he walked out of the common room. I smirked.

_He is so jealous._ I thought as I said goodbye to Theo and started out of the common room for the Halloween feast.

On my way down to meet Sheila and Ivy, I ran into She-Cat, going the other way, holding her ukulele .

"Hey, She-Cat!" I said hugging my Hufflepuff friend.

"Hey, Han!" She-Cat said, slinging her ukulele over her shoulder by the yellow and black strap.

"Have you seen V and Sheila?" I asked.

"Yeah, they went into the bathroom five minutes ago." She-Cat said, following me to the Great Hall for the feast.

…

When we got into the Hall, the first person I saw was Scar.

"HEY, SCAR!" She-Cat and I yelled, me walking towards her and She-Cat running up and hugging her.

"She-Cat!" I shouted, blushing as I sat down. "Let's not smother her."

She-Cat let go of Scar and sat down with us at the Slytherin Table. Scar brushed her robes off as she sat. I looked confusedly at her.

"Why are you brushing yourself off?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Oh, just a bug." Scar said, setting her hands to rest on the table.

"SPIDER!" She-Cat said in awe, pointing to the spider's web in the corner of a pillar.

"WHERE!" I screamed, sliding back somewhat, careful not to slide into Scar "I absolutely _loathe_ spiders!" I added in reaction to the confused look on Scar's face.

She-Cat shot up and walked toward the pillar.

"Bugs' best friend!" Scar said wittily, causing me to smirk in her direction.

Dumbledore then stood up and called us to order. Food appeared on the plates and the feast began.

Scar tried sliding closer to me, but She-Cat seemed to stop staring at that damn spider and butted in between us.

Scar brushed her robe again "Ew." she hissed, causing me and She-Cat to look at her "Oh, just another bug!" she exclaimed, smiling.

I ate in silence, sneaking glances at Draco from time to time. He looked totally jealous!

_Mission accomplished._ I thought as I took a swig of pumpkin juice.

"Man!" She-Cat exclaimed, taking a large bite out of a leg of lamb. "The food's better this year than any other year!"

Scar smiled a little and nodded "Uh huh." she said before returning to her salad, laughing at She-Cat's other hilarious comments throughout the feast.

"So, She-Cat," I started, taking a look at She-Cat "how's the ukulele practice going?" I asked.

"Great!" She-Cat shouted, taking her ukulele and starting to play

Scar stood up "I'll be back." she announced "I have to…go to the little girl's room."

She-Cat and I nodded as Scar started for the door.

…

Scar never came back from the washroom. I never even saw her when I walked towards the dungeons when I saw the crowd outside Gryffindor Tower.

She-Cat and I walked through the crowd and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione standing under a large shredded canvas that the Fat Lady once occupied.

I gaped. What had happened?

"What's happened?" I asked, turning to my brother.

"Black was in the common room." Harry explained, taking hold of my shoulders.

"Sirius…" I gulped "…Black?"

Harry nodded as McGonagall's voice rang through the corridors.

"_All students please return to the Great Hall please._"

I started back towards the Hall, scanning the crowd of Gryffindors for Ivy and Sheila. I barely saw them at the feast, and I was getting worried.

I turned to Harry, the thought of Dementors in the school reminded me that they were here for Black.

"Harry?" I said to my brother as we neared the Entrance Hall.

"Hmm?"

"Um…the Dementors would catch Black if he was in the school, right?" I asked, biting my lip.

Harry shrugged "I guess I thought they would, sis." Harry said as we entered the Entrance Hall.

Scar was no where to be found. I got worried and turned to Harry.

"Where's Scar?" I asked.

Once the words were out of my mouth, Ivy and Sheila came bounding up to the Hall. Ivy was waving, Sheila nodded.

"HI!" I shouted, waving back to Ivy as she assumed her place at my side.

We all walked into the Great Hall, and there were large purple sleeping bags out that everyone was taking.

My jaw dropped as I looked over the scene "Dumblesore's not expecting all of us to stay here _overnight, is he?" I asked my group of friends._

"_I guess so." Harry said, walking up to a large cluster of sleeping bags and dragging them into a corner._

_I took the bag in between Ivy and Harry as Professor McGonagall showed up._

"_Ms Alexander, Ms Duff, the Headmaster requests your company." McGonagall said at a desperate attempt at calm "Come with me."_

_Ivy and Sheila gave me a glance, then followed McGonagall out of the Hall._

_Both girls were replaced by Scar, who was looking oddly smug as she sat on Sheila's sleeping bag. She gave me a smirk and smiled at Harry, Ron, Hermione and She-Cat._

"_Um…" I said, nodding towards the sleeping bag. "Sheila's sleeping there, Scar."_

"_I know." Scar said "I'll move when she comes back. Night!" she added, lying down._

_All of us followed suite and one by one fell asleep for the night. _


	14. Chapter 14: A Scar Reopened

Chapter 14

A Scar Cut Open

**Scar's P.O.V.**

Stupid Capodebt! Filthy Mudblood had the _nerve_ to touch me! Nobody touches me unless I say they may.

I started for the washroom, as I had told Han I was going to do, but then I saw Han's other friends, the half breed and Alexander.

My eyes widened at the sight of Azkaban robes being lead into the school by two other students. Then they narrowed at the brilliant idea I came up with.

_This is too perfect!_ I thought maliciously cackling _Those two will be gone before anyone knows it!_

I sneered triumphantly and whisked myself off to the Headmaster, who was making his way to the feast.

"Professor!" I called out, trying to hide an evil cackle. "Just the man I wanted to see!"

Dumbledore turned around to face me and smiled "Oh, Ms Zimmerman. How lovely to see you." he said, his eyes twinkling.

"I wanted to tell you…I saw Black!" I said, wiping the potential smirk off my face with a panicked look. "I saw Ivy Duff and Sheila Alexander sneaking him into the school!"

The smile from Dumbledore's face wiped clean off and was replaced with a shocked look "We must go and find the girls and Black before he does something big!" he said, walking into the feast to warn McGonagall that Black could be in the school.

…

I stayed in shadows as everyone filed back to the Great Hall after the Fat Lady fled, my eyes widening at the fact that Duff and Alexander were still with Han!

_Not for long_. I thought, heading over to McGonagall.

I made a pretty believable story about the two girls Han were friends with, much to my distain. When McGonagall left to get Duff and Alexander, I clapped my hands together and laughed before following the Head of Gryffindor house into the Great Hall.

As Duff and Alexander were lead away, I smirked at them.

"Have fun, losers." I whispered, walking into the Hall with Han and her stupid Gryffindork friends.

…

**Ivy's P.O.V.**

As Sheila and I were led down the corridors up to Dumbledore's office, I glanced a terrified look at her.

Why did Dumbledore want to see us? We didn't do anything wrong! Sure, we snuck am escaped convict from Azkaban into the school and ditched the feast, but we had good reason!

I gulped as McGonagall lead me and Sheila up the moving stairs to Dumbledore's office. I stared at the Headmaster once Sheila and I were in the office and McGonagall shut the door behind her.

"We know about Black." McGonagall said harshly "We know you two girls snuck him in. Give us one good reason we shouldn't expel you two right now."

I looked to Sheila and we both launched into an explanation.

"Sirius is innocent!" I said, leaning far out of my chair to look Dumbledore in the eye.

"I know, we're both related to him!" Sheila said, crossing her arms.

"And he isn't after Harry or Hannah," I announced, ignoring the confused looks on the teachers' faces "He's after Peter Pettigrew. He's alive. He was the one to kill all those Muggles, not Sirius."

"He was framed." Sheila announced, crossing her legs to match her arms.

"And Pettigrew is living as Ron Weasley's rat, Scabbers." I said, leaning back in the chair. "Sirius just wanted to warn the twins. It's Pettigrew who wants Harry and Han dead, not Sirius."

Dumbledore stood up and turned to McGonagall. "We must think about this." he told us solemnly "Minerva, a word?"

McGonagall nodded once and followed Dumbledore out of the office "Stay here." she ordered.

I broke into a sweat. What if I was expelled? What would Dad and Gramma say? Oh, God, what would my _aunt_ say…or worse…DO!

I buried my face in my hands, muttering pleas with an outside force to get me out of this.

I'd take detention, losing points…just _anything_ but being expelled!

I looked up when McGonagall and Dumbledore entered the office again, still looking neutral towards our fate.

"We have decided…" McGonagall started, walking back up to the desk "to let you both go."

My eyes widened and I fought a cheer that escaped my throat "Th-Thanks, Professor." I said quietly.

"You're welcome, ladies." Dumbledore said, sitting back at his desks "We shall have Professors looking hard for Black and Pettigrew."

I gaped "But he's innocent!" I protested, blinking.

"I'm sorry, Ms Duff, but Sirius is a wanted man from Azkaban, so I must have the Dementors hunt him down, then I shall explain the misunderstanding."

"Thank you, sir." Sheila said quietly as we were dismissed.

…

"Well," I said sarcastically, making my way into the Great Hall for bed "_that_ went perfectly." I said "I mean, sure, Dementors are still allowed to hunt down and possibly Kiss my second cousin once removed, but before that, Dumbledore gets to explain the _misunderstanding!"_ I added, crawling into the sleeping bag next to Hannah.

"Hey!" Sheila hissed, prodding something in her bag "Scar's in my bag!"

"Well, get another one." I recommended, rolling over "There are some over the Hufflepuffs when we left."

Sheila nodded and groped her way around the Hall blind. I shut my eyes as a loud scraping sound of fabric on flooring reached my ears and Sheila crawled into the sleeping bag.

"Goodnight, Sheila." I said, yawning as I fell asleep.

"Night, V." Sheila said back before I slipped into dreams.


	15. Chapter 15: Gryffindor Vs Hufflepuff

Chapter 15

Gryffindor vs. …Hufflepuff.

Another reason to hate Draco over the Hippogriff thing…he had to get his father to get the Slytherin Quidditch team to reschedule their match against Gryffindor. Now, Harry and Ivy were going to play Ramona and some new Seeker…Cedric Diggory. Not me! And I really wanted to kick Drosie's ass into the next ice age.

I brought the name up the morning of the match, and several of my friends giggled.

"What's so funny about his name?" I asked, biting into a piece of toast.

"Oh, Cedric Diggory is only the _cutest_ Hufflepuff ever!" Sheila said, glancing at the Hufflepuff table. "There he is!" she added pointing toward some dark haired boy "Oh, he's looking this way!"

I looked over to the Hufflepuff table, and sure enough the dark haired boy looked my way and winked before returning to his breakfast.

"Oh, he winked at you, Han!" Sheila said, taking a swig of my orange juice, causing me to wrench it from her. "Get your own Skinning orange juice!" I said angrily, taking a sip.

"I just did!" Sheila protested, reaching around to get it back "Give it here."

I looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw that the Gryffindor team was heading to the pitch. I got up and followed after them, chasing down my brother and Ivy.

"Guys!" I shouted catching up as Ivy, Harry, Fred and George turned around.

"Han!" the four Gryffindors said together, stopping to let me keep up.

"How's our favourite Slytherin friend?" Fred asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulder in a brotherly way.

"Aren't I your _only_ Slytherin friend?" I asked, smirking up at Fred.

"Not to mention sharp as a whip." George stated, wrapping his arm around me as well as we headed towards the pitch.

"Hey!" Ivy shouted, glaring at the twins "Last time I checked…_I_ was the smart one!"

"No, V." Harry said as Ivy entered the change room of the pitch "That's Mione!"

"Screw off, Harry!" Ivy shouted from inside the change room. "Ok, I'm decent. You boys can come in now!"

Fred and George steered me into the change room and plopped me on a bench, waiting for Oliver Wood to make his pre game "pep talk".

All I heard was blah, blah Final year blah, blah Want my name on the Cup blah, blah, blah. I tuned him out and filed my nails with my portable nail file.

Wood kicked me out of the dressing room fifteen minutes before the match started so I could find my seat. On my way out, I ran into two people. Cedric Diggory and some Ravenclaw boy.

I slammed into Cedric on my way up the stairs to the bleachers. I knocked his broom and clean robes out of his hands.

"Sorry!" I cried, bending down to pick them up "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" I said repeatedly as I cleaned the robes again with a flick of my wand.

"It's alright." Cedric Diggory said, taking the robes from me "No harm done. I'm Cedric." he added, holding out his hand.

"Hannah." I said, shaking it. I was grateful that he didn't cut me off as I introduced myself as some people do.

"I know. Your brother's playing against us today." Cedric said, giving me a smile.

"I know." I said, smiling back "And speaking of which, I'd better get up to the Slytherin seats." I added, starting up to it "Nice meeting you, Cedric!" I called out behind me.

"Likewise!" Cedric called back.

I almost swore I ran into Draco as I ran up the stairs with the crowd of first coming students, and I swore I heard almost the same growl as I had heard when I kissed Theo.

The other boy I ran into was right in between the Ravenclaw and the Slytherin seats. His platinum blond hair almost reminded me of Draco's, minus the fact that it looked like silk, as this boy's hair was thick and fell to his shoulders. His robes were pressed and there was a Ravenclaw scarf around his neck.

"Sorry!" I said, blushing "I don't know why I'm being so clumsy this term."

"It's ok." the boy said "I'm Archimedes Lovegood." he added, holding out his hand.

"Hannah Potter." I said, holding my hand out and shaking "Lovegood, Lovegood. Why did I hear that name before?"

"Oh, you must have heard of my little cousin, Luna." Archimedes said, glancing behind him "She was coming up with me."

"I'm here, Archie." A girl with matching blonde hair as Archimedes said, walking up beside him. Her pale blue eyes glinting with anticipation for a good match. "Oh, hello."

I smiled at the girl "I'm-"

"Hannah Potter." the girl said smiling airily as she performed my biggest pet peeve. "I'm Luna."

We shook hands as Ivy snuck up behind me.

"Hey!" she scolded, prodding me in the back "You're supposed to be in your seat. The match's gonna start soon! She-Cat, why are you under Hannah's feet?"

I looked down between my legs and sure enough, She-Cat was between my legs, smiling gaily at Luna Lovegood.

"Hey, Luna." She-Cat said. "I see you met my Slytherin friend."

Luna nodded "Yeah. If she wasn't wearing the scarf, I would have never believed she was a Slytherin, she's way too nice!"

"So _this_ is Ramona, Luna?" Archimedes said, turning to Luna.

Luna nodded wordlessly.

"Well, I'd best get to my seat." I said, starting to walk away. "So, see you guys. And nice meeting you, Archimedes."

"Call me Arch." Archimedes said as I walked away.

I overheard Luna started laughing and She-Cat started meowing. I looked to Arch as I ducked into the stands and read his mind.

_Wow,_ he was thinking _Ramona's kind of cute when she's so bleeding annoying._

…

The match was pretty eventful, but not in the good "Quidditch is almost as good as Kitchener Rangers hockey and Jeff Skinner's awesomeness." way. Try more along the lines of "Second year when Drosie knocked me off my broom with a Bludger and sent me to the hospital wing." way.

Hufflepuff was a little ways behind Gryffindor when the Snitch was sought. Harry flew down to catch it when _they appeared._

_Two Dementors appeared in the sky around Harry. I gasped and took all the will power I had into not blacking out again like I did on the train._

_I gulped. How was Harry going to manage on his broom? The Dementors were terrifying, hovering over him and him alone. Sure, it brought a chill into the stands, so much so that Theo (who was sitting beside me) shivered._

_Then, Harry fell in a dive for the Snitch, Cedric Diggory hot on his tail. I yelled Harry's name as he hit the ground with a loud thud._

_When I next saw Diggory, he held the Snitch in his hand and a shocked and to my surprise, disappointment on his face._

_I looked around for Harry's broom as I got up and went down to the pitch, noting that it was nowhere to be found._

"_Ivy!" I yelled, scanning the group of red and gold and black and yellow surrounding Harry for my best friend, wondering if she fell when I wasn't looking._

"_I'm ok!" Ivy yelled, dismounting beside me "But Harry isn't. He blacked out."_

_My heart pounded as I wrapped Ivy into a hug, noting she was drenched in a cold sweat._

"_You ok? Your sweat is chilled." I asked, wiping some perspiration off of her with my robe._

"_Yeah…" Ivy said, her voice shaking "I just…I just saw You-Know-Who…killing my mum. You have no idea…what it's like. Hearing her scream as you see a flash of green light. So…" Ivy wiped her eyes "I started crying a little."_

_I hugged her "It's ok." I said._

_I suddenly jolted straight. "Harry." I said simply, walking up to the crowd, who refused to part in my way._

"_Excuse me, pardon me, sorry, coming through. Harry!" I called out, walking through the crowd to find Ron and Hermione standing holding a package as Harry was being picked up by Fred and George, utterly still._

"_Is he-?" I started, covering my mouth._

"_No, just knocked out. We're going to Pomfrey." Fred said, holding up Harry's head, so I could see him unconscious, utterly pail and sweat dripping from his brow, but his chest rising and falling, eliciting a sigh of relief from me._

"_Thank heavens." I sighed, slouching slightly. "Now, could I have Harry's broom so I can return it to him?" I asked, holding out my hand for Harry's Nimbus Two Thousand, the mirror image of mine from before Drosie destroyed it and I got a Two Thousand and One model, thanks to Draco._

"_Well…" Ron said, unwrapping the red and gold Gryffindor banner and revealing a totalled Nimbus Two Thousand inside "the broom crashed into the Whomping Willow."_

"_How upset do you think he'll be?" Mione asked, turning to me._

"_I don't know." I said as Fred and George carried Harry away. "He really loved that broom more than everything, even more than me sometimes, literally. He'll be crushed."_

_Ron and Hermione nodded and went to go to the hospital with Ivy to be with Harry when he came around._

_I was just about to turn around when Lupin caught me._

"_Hannah." he said, placing a hand on my shoulder "I'm sorry about Harry."_

"_It's all good." I said making an attempt to smile "He'll be fine."_

"_Good, good." Lupin said, nodding "The only problem is the Dementors. The school can't not have them, but they cause problems for you and Harry, and Ivy too, I heard about her seeing her mother's murder during the match. Miracle she didn't fall off, just a pure miracle."_

_I nodded, not being able to say anything else._

"_If you and Harry want," Lupin said, turning to me "I could teach you and him to defend yourselves against them."_

_My eyes widened. I had read about how to defend yourself against a Dementor._

"_You don't mean-?" I started before Lupin held up a hand._

"_Yes, Hannah. I want to teach Harry and yourself how to produce a Patronus Charm."_


	16. Chapter 16: Getting to Know

Chapter 16

Getting to Know

The next weeks leading up to Christmas break was _very_ nerve racking. Lupin had gotten Harry and I to get a swirly mist to come out of our wands with the Patronus lesson, but no animal like Lupin said a real Patronus had.

I didn't know what Patronus I wanted. I kind of wanted to have a snake, for my house pride, or maybe a panther, to show I'm fierce. I don't know.

I had promised to show Ivy, Sheila and Ramona how to do a Patronus when I learned how to do one properly myself. So after every "Anti-Dementor lesson" I would go to Nightshade's to wait for the girls (I'd tell them beforehand that I had a lesson that day from such a time to such a time).

That night, however, I learned a little too much about She-Cat that I would have liked to know. I was waiting in Nightshade's, skimming a book, waiting for the girls to show up when She-Cat slid in and stood overtop of me.

"What's up?" She-Cat squeaked, smiling down at me.

"A meeting." I said bitter at her tardiness "Where were you?" I asked.

"Getting food." She-Cat said, holding up a large tray of food and…Coke!

"Nice!" I shouted, making a swig for a can of my favourite soda "You're forgiven, as long as you share with everyone."

She-Cat pulled the tray away and set it in front of her "No way, this is mine!" she said, laughing before she bit into a sandwich.

"Were you _born_ this weird, or did you learn how?" I asked, sneaking a bag of chips and a pop from the platter and munching on them quietly.

"Oh, I don't know." She-Cat said, smiling as she took a swig of my stolen pop "I guess I learned. I don't know that much about my parents."

My eyebrows widened "I really don't know you all that much, do I?" I asked, stretching over the couch.

She-Cat shrugged "I guess not. You should know about me then. My name's Ramona Geraldine Capodebt, but you guys call me She-Cat, because I turn into a cat whenever I want."

I smirked "I know what your name is, tell me-wait a minute, your middle name's Geraldine?" I asked.

She-Cat nodded before she continued "Yeah, my middle name's Geraldine. Anyways, I was raised in an orphanage from when I was a baby up until I turned ten. That's when my adoptive parents…adopted me. My mum's a psychiatrist and my dad's a fast food worker. He can't find another job after he was fired."

I nodded "I know what you mean." I lied. Truth was, I didn't know what she meant. I didn't have parents that are alive, let alone get canned from a job. "But…why can you turn into a cat?" I asked, curious to know.

"Well, in my orphanage, there was this cat the orphans would play with, her name was Deanna. I loved that cat more than anything in the world, I'd play with her every day, I'd want to be her. So one day I wished I could be like Deanna, and _poof_," She-Cat snapped her fingers to prove her point. "I became a cat. I never really lost that talent, because I could change when I wanted. I never really knew I was magic until when my adoptive parents got the letter from Hogwarts. They took one look at me and said 'Ramona, you're going to that school.'. They thought it would help me become 'normal'" she added air quotes around "normal" "but they don't know is I'm learning so much more than when what I can do."

"And when you met me…" I started, smiling.

"I found out I was Gryffindor's and Nightshade's love child!" She-Cat exclaimed with joy.

"Oh, She-Cat, I gotta know. When you were in Diagon Alley ever, did you ever meet Draco?"

She-Cat nodded. I squealed and clapped my hands together.

"What happened? Did you talk to him? What was he wearing? What were you wearing? What did you talk about? Tell me! Don't leave out any details!"

"Well, we didn't talk. He walked down the street from me with his father in summer before my second year, he actually was headed for Madam Malkin's. He was wearing a…pink bikini…No, that was Snape. Malfoy wore a pair of dress shorts and a black t-shirt. And I wore…a pink dress with a cat on the sleeve."

I smiled. "What were you thinking when you saw him?" I asked.

"Well…I thought _Wow, he has really light hair_. Who knew that you'd be dating someone who suffered from chronic light-headedness." She-Cat said, chomping down on another sandwich.

I groaned as I covered my head with my arms "She-Cat, for the last time, Draco and I aren't dating! And we probably never will!"

"Come off it!" She-Cat said, turning into a cat and biting me on the arm "I heard your bumph about you falling asleep with Malfoy that night. I'm not an idiot. I may be crazy. But I'm not an idiot. Crazy…yes. Odd…yes. Scary…yes. But an idiot? No."

I gaped as She-Cat bit me again "Ok, I get it!" I shouted, pulling my hand away from the cat and nursing the bite marks.

She-Cat laughed as she turned back into herself. Sheila and Ivy slid down right after.

"Hey." Ivy and Sheila said together, each dropping themselves on a couch. "What'd we miss?"

"I learned that She-Cat's an orphan." I said simply, taking the final swig of Coke and using my telekinesis to crush the can.

After about twenty minutes of blabbing about She-Cat's life, Ivy cut in.

"Ok, we get that She-Cat's life is messed up, but still cool because of the being raised by Muggles thing-"

"Hi!" I shouted, waving my arm up "I was raised by Muggles!" I protested.

"Whatever." Ivy said, rolling her eyes "I heard rumours going around the school that I should tell you guys. But you can't say this to anyone else, understand?"

We all nodded as Ivy continued.

"I heard that Malfoy was planning to dump Pansy. I heard from Blaise that Malfoy actually wrote what he was going to say to Pansy on a card. He plans to crush her into a million pieces."

My heart skipped a beat. "No way!" I shouted, almost a little too happily.

"That's the rumour. The other rumour is that the reason Malfoy's dumping Pugson is because there's another girl that Malfoy wants."

I gasped "Who!" I shouted, blanching.

Ivy turned to me "Not you." Ivy said coldly before changing the subject. "Did you hear about what happened with that new Gryffindor Tower guardian, you know the one, Han. He helped us get to Divination that first day."

I nodded "Yeah, Sir Cadogen. What about him?"

"Well," Ivy started, slipping onto the floor, starting a trend. I followed Ivy, then Sheila and She-Cat followed me. "Ron woke up the other night freaked out. And here's the rumour. Ron said that Sirius Black snuck into the Tower and was holding a knife over him."

Ivy said all of this as if she was happy that a murderer tried to kill Ron.

"What's Cadogen got to do with this?" I asked, swallowing.

"Well, he said that Black read all of the week's passwords off of a card…Neville's card. McGonagall was so pissed that she banned him from Hogsmeade and from knowing future passwords."

I snickered "Idiot, doesn't even know how to remember the passwords. Anyhow, the Fat Lady back?" Ivy nodded, smiling. I mirrored the smile.

"Good. I didn't like Cadogen, he was always changing the passwords and never letting me in without a Gryffindor present. Idiocy, that's what he was painted with. Pure idiocy."

Everyone laughed as I leaned back and wrapped my arms around my head. I zoned out from the conversation as I contemplated the other rumour Ivy spread to us.

Draco was going to ditch Pansy…for someone else. Who? Me? I hoped so. I mean, everyone knew of what had happened in second year, with Ivy asking Pansy to ask Draco out. A little scream threatened to come through my lips, but I held my tongue. Nothing was more important to me at that moment then getting what I wanted.

And that thing was my old Draco back. That Draco that called me Oreo in first year, kissed me in second year and star gazed with me in third.

_I don't care how long it takes_ I thought evilly _Draco's going to be all mine. No matter what I have to do to Pansy._

"HAN!" Sheila shouted, smacking me hard over the head, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked shaking my head.

"What are you gonna do now that Malfoy could be ditching Pugson." Sheila asked, getting back onto the couch.

She-Cat smirked "I think she should snog him as I play the ukulele!" She-Cat said, taking out her ukulele and starting to play it, singing all the way:

_Love him, love him. Say that you love him. Fool him fool him. Oh, how you do him! Kiss him, kiss him. Say that you missed him. Tell him what he wants to hear! Tell him you love him!_

"Shut up, She-Cat!" I snapped, rolling my eyes as I grabbed my Invisibility Cloak "Ok, guys." I said, wrapping myself in the Cloak "We'd better get back to our dorms. Lest you forget, we leave for Christmas tomorrow."

"I'm staying." Ivy said, getting up "I found your birthday gift, so now I'm giving it to you for Christmas."

"Me too!" Sheila said, grabbing her cloak "I didn't want to be alone for the holidays!"

"I'm staying to cause some mayhem with the Slytherins!" She-Cat said, rubbing her hands in a mockingly evil fashion.

"Watch it, She-Cat. I'm in Slytherin. If you want to prank someone, first, get the Weasley twins. They're the masters of pranks. Two, prank Team Pansy. That'll make life easier. So, let's head to bed. See you guys tomorrow." I said, walking up the separate staircase out to the grounds.

"Night!" The girls said as we all walked our separate ways.

…

I had to plan. I had to plan how to get Draco to dump Pugson. No, wait, not just _dump_ Pug Breath. I want Draco to **destroy** her, **humiliate** her and make her life _hell_!

But before I could make that happen and take Draco for myself. I had to get Draco pushed over the edge with jealousy.

_Good thing I have Theo. I thought as I fell asleep._


	17. Chapter 17: Truths and Rumours

Chapter 17

Truths and Rumours

It was Christmas yet again at Hogwarts. And yet again, Pansy went home for the holidays, leaving Draco here with me. Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Harry, Ivy, She-Cat, Sheila and Hermione were all staying as well, so I wouldn't get bored.

I spent my first couple of days in my common room, reading the articles about supposed Sirius Black sightings in the wizard world and taking notes on possible connections between the sightings and the apparent "attacks" on Gryffindors.

I also chewed on the Draco and Pansy rumour. What were the odds of Draco dumping Pansy actually happening. One in a thousand? Million? Not likely that was going to happen. Pansy wouldn't allow it to happen if she could help it.

I decided after the third day of holidays I wasn't going to focus it on the Draco rumour, or Sirius Black. I spent up until Christmas Eve writing songs.

Christmas Eve, however, as I was retuning my guitar I got in first year from Draco, I saw Draco for the first time since holidays began, since I spent nights and some days in Gryffindor Tower or in Nightshade's.

"Oh, so the Malfoy lives." I said, smirking as Draco plopped next to me, a radio being set on the table.

"Shut it." Draco said, turning to me and sneering at me mockingly.

"Oh, come on, that was a good one!" I teased, giving Draco a light slap. "Lighten up, Dray, it's not like Pansy's here."

Draco gave a dry laugh "Yeah, Pansy's a million laughs." he said coldly, as if his girlfriend's name was something horrid on his tongue.

I gave Draco a curious look. If Draco was talking about Pansy like that…does that mean that the rumour was true? "Hey, Dray, can I ask you something about something I heard."

Draco smirked at me and nodded "Sure, knock yourself out."

I took a deep breath and started "Well, Ivy told me that there's a rumour going around that you are…planning on dumping Pansy?"

Draco…nodded. "Yeah. I'm done with her. Besides, I already have someone else in mind."

I looked at him in my little way that said "Who?"

Draco shook his head "I'm not saying who." he said, flicking his wand at the radio, which sprang to life, playing He Could Be the One.

I rolled my eyes "A little girly, isn't it, Dray?" I asked, cocking my head to one side.

"Yes…your point?" Draco asked, picking me up by the upper arm and spinning me around.

I blanched "Draco, I can't dance!" I protested.

Draco rolled his eyes and gave me another spin "Oh, come on, anyone can dance."

"Not me…I'm too clumsy." I said, looking down at my trainers.

"Oh, come off it!" Draco teased "Spin around."

I raised my eyebrows, but did as I was told. When I looked up to Draco, he was nodding.

"See, you can dance." Draco said, smirking.

I gave him a cold glare. "Really, since when is spinning around like an idiot considered dancing?"

Draco just shot me a glare back and flicked his wand again "You make it really hard to have fun." he said, making a slower song play.

I bit my lip lightly. "Um…I still can't dance." I said quietly.

"This is good practice." Draco explained, taking hold of my wrist and wrapping arm and all around his back. "All you need to do is follow."

I hesitated slightly before grabbing Draco's outstretched hand. I listened to the song for a quick second…it was something familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it until I heard the chorus.

_**I remember we were sitting there, by the water, you put your arm around me, for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**_

"Mine by Taylor Swift?" I asked, awestruck.

Draco just nodded and spun me around. "I kind of poked through your MP3 player and found it."

I blinked as I realized something "How did you get the radio to work? I thought Hogwarts made Muggle stuff go weird."

Draco laughed "If you have a father like mine, you learn at a pretty young age to find loopholes in everything."

I laughed as I was spun around again. "When you were raised in a hellhole house like I was, you learn to keep your trap shut."

Draco rolled his eyes "Seen and not heard."

I nodded in agreement "Just a little slave girl with no emotions."

Draco sighed and spun me around one last time and pulled me tight into him.

I bit my lip, uncertain of what was going on.

"Do you really want to know who I'm ditching Pansy for?" Draco whispered against my ear.

I nodded, incapable of saying anything else.

"Well, she's-" Just as Draco was about to finish, Ivy barged through the door, looking as livid as ever.

"You are coming with me!" she spat, ripping me from Draco and dragging me out of the dungeons, muttering "Stupid Harry." all the way down to the Gryffindor common room.

I was pushed into a chair with Harry, Ron and Hermione facing me. Ivy joined them and stood behind Harry.

"Do you have anything to say to your sister?" she asked, leering down at a silent Harry.

Harry bit his lip and said nothing.

"Tell her what you just told me!" Ivy shouted, belting Harry around the head.

"OK, OK!" Harry shouted, rubbing at where Ivy smacked him. "Sirius Black is in the castle looking for you and me!"

I gaped. "He's looking for us!" I squeaked.

Everyone nodded. "And Harry didn't tell us that Black was after you until now!" Hermione added, glaring at Harry.

"She's my sister!" Harry said defensively "I didn't want her to freak out."

"Well, you told us he was after you and we freaked out." Ron pointed out.

I glared at Harry and shot up.

"You're in trouble!" Ron whispered to Harry.

"No!" I shouted "All of you are. How could you know that Harry was being hunted down by a murderer and not even bother to think that I could be in trouble too! Did anyone ever think 'Oh, maybe Hannah's being hunted down by an astringed murderer. I should go tell her!'"

"Hannah…" Ivy started. "maybe Sirius is innocent and won't come after you and Harry to kill you."

"Ha!" I said, giving a dry laugh "The next thing you're gonna tell me is that Draco's ditching Pansy for one of you guys."

Everyone shook their heads "Yeah…like Malfoy will ever be with any of us." Mione said, retching "The very thought of it makes me puke."

Ron, Harry and Ivy nodded in agreement as started for the door once again.

"Yeah. I'm going to go find Sheila and She-Cat." I said walking out "See you guys later."

At that moment, She-Cat in her cat form walked into the Tower, wearing a black and yellow collar that had the letter "I" on it. Sheila and Fireball followed her, Sheila ditching her book bag by the fireplace before taking She-Cat's collar.

"I like the collar." Ivy and I said together.

"Thanks. It's a way that you can get instant humour." She-Cat said, transforming back into herself. "Sheila came up with the idea for a collar that's blank on one side." She-Cat explained, turning the 'I' on the collar pendant around so it was blank. "So I could wear it when I'm human. But the 'I' side," She-Cat flipped it back to the 'I' "can be switched around so that it can be an 'H' for Hannah, so I can get in the Slytherin dorms, so everyone thinks I'm your cat." She-Cat turned the pendant to a side, so it looked like my first initial. "And the 'I' is so I can come in here and be with Ivy."

My eyes lit up "Genius." I complemented, slapping both Sheila and She-Cat a high five.

"We know." Sheila and She-Cat said together "Anyone for a nice little snowball fight?"

Ivy, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I all raised our hands as I grabbed my extra cloak from Ivy's dorm. "I'm gonna see if Draco wants to come too." I said, starting out the portrait hole, only to be grabbed by Harry.

"No gits." Harry announced, slipping my mittens onto me. "Come on, let's go have a little fun."

I smiled a little and followed my friends out to the grounds, when we were split into two teams. Me, Ivy, Sheila and She-Cat against Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny (she came down with us to even out our numbers.)

…

We went back into the castle soaking wet and freezing, and my group went in victorious, finishing off the fight with a ceasefire and surrender from Harry's team after a pretty bad snowball bombing.

I wanted a nice shower, so I went down to the dungeons for one.

A small box was waiting on the table for me. It was silver, wrapped in a nice deep green ribbon with a note underneath.

_Han,_

_Found this in Hogsmeade and thought you'd like it. Merry Christmas._

_Draco._

_P.S. Nott's not what you think he is._

I smiled as I opened the box. I gasped when I saw what was inside.

Two earrings were resting neatly in the silver padded box. A snake weaved around each hook you put in your ear and held an emerald in their mouths.

I squealed and put them on. _Good thing I have my ears pierced. I thought as I set them in._

_Then I looked back at the note and had one question:_

_What did Draco mean when he said that Theo isn't what I think he was?_


	18. Chapter 18: What Changed it All

Chapter 18

What Changed it All

I got a few nice things for Christmas besides the earrings Draco gave me. Harry, Ron and Hermione pitched in and bought me a new dress (Slytherin green, thank heavens. I'd die if that dress was pink. Heck, I might even wear it.). And Ivy gave me a broomstick resurfacing kit, that was supposed to be my birthday present, but then again, with June being put out of commission, I guess better late to get it than never.

June's wing healed perfectly. Sure, she wasn't too keen on going on deliveries, but a little coaxing and she'd do it.

I got a pretty big surprise from Theo on Christmas morning (he was one of the Slytherins besides Draco, Crabbe and Goyle that stayed behind.). And I mean the bad surprise.

I walked into the dorm right after I got back from opening presents with my friends and brother when I saw him…scratch that…I saw _them_!

Theo…my boyfriend Theo, was _snogging_ Astoria freaking Greengrass!

"THEODORE NOTT!" I yelled, tearing up a little out of fury.

Theodore jolted up from his snogging and looked up at me shocked.

"Han, babe…" he started.

"You don't have the right to call me 'babe' anymore! And you, Astoria! I thought you were my friend!" I shouted before running to the library.

I had a vision on my way. It was Theodore…and he shrugged and continued snogging Astoria.

I slumped down against a bookcase and let the tears fall. I kept myself as dignified as I could…but I just managed to do it.

"It's not fair." I muttered to myself as I slumped my head into my lap.

It was my job to be the heart breaker! Not Theodore's! _I _stayed faithful in the relationship, where Theodore probably snogged who knows whom.

At that moment, Gwen flew into the library, with a red letter clasped in her beak.

I gulped. Someone sent me a Howler.

A Howler was the worst thing to get at school. The person who sent you the Howler's voice would ring out a thousand times louder than normal to express anger.

I stood up and left the library before opening it, making Pugson's voice scream through the corridors.

"I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOW, POTHEAD! THANKS TO YOU, DRACO DUMPED ME! WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! I'M GOING TO USE YOUR HEAD AS A QUAFFLE AND PLAY FREAKING QUIDDITCH WITH IT!"

I sobbed as the letter tore itself into pieces. It's not like my life was any worse without Pugson yelling at me for Draco dumping her.

I heard Astoria's voice yelling out my name near the library. Panicking, I ran down the first corridor that I thought I'd be left alone in.

I slumped down when Astoria's footsteps retreated and resumed my pity party for a few more minutes before the one person I needed to talk to showed up.

"Hannah?" Draco's voice said.

I looked up and wiped away any trace of tears from my eyes. That was the last thing I needed. To know Draco saw me crying.

"Hey." I said in an unconvincing tone that everything was ok.

"What's wrong? You sound like you were crying." Draco said, slumping down next to me.

I pursed my lips and closed my eyes, trying to resist another flow of tears from falling.

"Well…" I choked out "let's just say…you were right…in that note you wrote me."

"About Nott not being who you think he is?" Draco asked, biting his lip.

I nodded. "I…I saw…him…snogging Greengrass!"

Draco gaped, and I swore I saw his eyes darken a shade. "WHAT!" Draco yelled.

I blinked and two stray tears fell down my face "You were right…I'm such an idiot." I said, leaning my head back against the wall.

Draco handed me a tissue. "You're not an idiot. I should have told you sooner. I…Nott is a womanizer. He was just using you to get someone else jealous."

I wiped my eyes "I'm just glad you told me and made me realize before I made the biggest mistake of my life." I said, wiping off the smeared mascara off my face.

"Well, Nott is the biggest mistake anyone can make." Draco said simply.

I looked down at my shoes "I still feel like such an idiot for not listening to you." I said guiltily.

"You are not an idiot!" Draco growled. "If anything, Nott's an idiot for not seeing what a great girl he had in front of him!"

I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks, Dray. You know just what to say." I said, standing up and starting to walk away, and I turned around "Oh, and I heard that you dumped Pansy. Good on you." I added, walking back to the Slytherin dungeons.

…

I walked into the common room and I heard screaming and squawking. I sprinted upstairs.

"What's going-OH MY SKINNER!" I shouted at the sight awaiting me.

Ivy was screaming at June, who was attacking Scar's falcon, Masquerade.

"CALL YOUR STUPID BIRD OFF!" Ivy shouted, trying to pry June away from Masquerade.

"Why don't you!" Scar shouted back, sneering.

She-Cat and Sheila were standing in the corner…doing nothing.

"WHY IS MY DORM TURNING INTO A LARGE FIGHT RING!" I shouted, pulling out my wand.

"_Immobulous_!" I shouted, freezing the two birds.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded, clearing away some of the scattered feathers from the war zone my dorm became.

Everyone started talking at once. I could only catch this much.

"Her stupid bird started it all!…"

"She called me a half breed!"

"They just started fighting."

"She let the freaking beast attack June!"

"ENOUGH!" I shouted, pointing at Ivy "You…only you…talk." I ordered. "And She-Cat, and Sheila…OUT!"

"Scar called me a half breed, and June was defending me." Ivy said once She-Cat and Sheila were gone.

"Yeah. And Masquerade was defending me!" Scar objected.

"Look, I don't care!" I shouted, grabbing my Cloak. "I'm going to Nightshade's. I'll be back in a while. I need to cool off."

And leaving Scar and Ivy to squabble I left the dorm.

…

As I started out for the corridors of the dungeons, I was grabbed from behind and thrown to a wall.

I screamed, only to have my mouth gagged.

_This is it!_ I thought, shutting my eyes _Sirius Black has me…I'm gonna die! Goodbye, Harry, Ron, Mione, Ivy, She-Cat, Sheila and Draco._

The next thing I knew, I opened my eyes and saw Crabbe was pinning me to a wall.

"Look, Potter. Here's what's gonna happen." Crabbe snarled, biting down on my neck "You and me are going out now. Nothing's changing that…not even Malfoy."

I whimpered and tried to fight off, but Crabbe kissed me at the worst possible time.

He forced me to snog him. I just stood there and took it, not even making a move.

He made a grab for my behind…but I managed to find some strength and slapped his hand away and broke the kiss.

"Why don't you keep your hands to yourself?" I demanded, growling.

That's when the unthinkable happened. Crabbe raised his hand high and railed it towards my face, slapping me and leaving an angry stinging feeling to my cheek.

"I don't give a damn what you want me and don't want me to do." Crabbe growled "I do what I want. And if you say anything, I'll kill you."

A bead of sweat formed at my brow as Draco walked in. Crabbe kissed me again.

"We should do this again sometime, Potter." Crabbe said with a wink before heading up to his dorms.

I turned to Draco and blanched at the look on his face. A pure look of loathing and hatred was etched in every line of his face as he stormed upstairs.

I ran back up to the dorm and cried in more than one kind of pain.

…

**Draco's P.O.V.**

Damn it! Why can't I get one chance to ask her out without walking in on her snogging one of my friends!

Well, I had a plan to deal with that. And…it was going to make Hannah oozing with jealousy.

Once Hannah was gone and I double checked that she was gone, I headed up to the library to look for Duff. If I could date a girl to make Hannah upset, it'd be her.

I walked in and looked at Duff, who was sitting alone reading something with her stupid demon bird.

"Hey, Duff." I said, walking over to her with a flirtatious smirk on my face "How about we go out, huh?"

Duff gave me a cold glare "Piss off, Malfoy. I'm not dating you. I wouldn't do that to Hannah."

I groaned and walked away from her. I then saw Alexander reading…also alone.

"Hey Alexander. How about we go out?" I asked, smirking to her as well.

"SHH!" Alexander hissed, continuing to read. "I'm reading here!"

I stood there as she finished the last couple of pages of her book. I stood up straighter as she set the book aside.

"Oh, so you're reading another book?" I asked as Alexander picked up another book "What about my offer?"

Alexander looked at me and smirked "This isn't for reading." she said simply, before trying to smash the book in my face.

I ducked and ran over to the Mudblood Capodebt. She wasn't reading, she was levitating books with her wand.

_I guess I gotta try the Mudblood._ I thought miserably as I walked over to her.

"So…Capodebt." I said quietly with shame. Me, Draco Malfoy, resorting to asking to date a Mudblood to win over another girl "How about I buy you a drink next Hogsmeade weekend?"

Capodebt looked at me "Maybe…maybe not." she said simply "I'll think about it."

I groaned as I left the library with a small line of choices.

1) Duff…definitely not going to do it. She wouldn't do that to Hannah

2) Alexander…a bookworm, and really quiet. Good for a Malfoy girlfriend.

3) Capodebt…odd, weird and utterly nuts. But then again, she'd be insane enough to do it.

I chuckled evilly as I went back to my dorm.

_Hannah Potter_ I thought evilly _You're gonna wish you never met Crabbe when I get you oozing with jealousy._


	19. Chapter 19: Fooled Her Twice Now What?

Chapter 19

Fooled Her Once, She Hated Me. Fooled Her Again…She'll Never Trust Me Again.

**Ivy's P.O.V.**

Malfoy was hitting on me repeatedly over the next couple of weeks following Christmas. Trying to get me to go for a drink with him…it was stupid.

Besides, didn't he fancy Hannah anyways?

On the talk of her, she's was becoming more and more quiet since she started dating Crabbe. And I started seeing more red marks on her body (her face, her arms, anything visible with proper clothing.) and once I even saw a bruise on her shoulder!

Every time I asked her what happened, she would always use the same excuse "I fell down the stairs" and changed the subject.

Crabbe was even acting oddly around me and Hannah. He was glaring at her more when I asked her what the marks on her body were a result of. I had a feeling Han wasn't telling the truth about it.

I found out the day I made the stupidest mistake of my life. I was reading in the library when Malfoy walked up to me with a flirtatious look on his face.

"So, Duff…how about now we go for a drink?" Malfoy asked, smirking down at me.

I slammed my book closed and glared up at him "Why are you hitting on me?" I demanded.

Malfoy sneered at me and plopped his butt next to me. "I need a girlfriend. And Alexander is too geeky and the Mudblood Capodebt is…nuts."

I smacked him hard "Then ask Hannah already!" I spat at him.

Malfoy glared at me "I can't you moron! She's taken by Crabbe! And I want to get her jealous enough to dump that bastard and save herself!"

I glanced sideways at him "Why should I help you after all I…?" I asked, trailing off

"You _what_ Duff?" Malfoy asked, sneering at me.

"I…I like someone else." I mutter

Malfoy's sneer turned into a smirk pretty fast. "I know. And I also know it's Blaise." Malfoy said.

"Whatever. Give me one good reason why I'd date you." I challenged, crossing my arms.

"I can give you three bloody reasons!" Malfoy snapped, crossing his arms "One, hello? Who wouldn't want to date me? I'm Draco blipping Malfoy! Two, Crabbe is BEATING YOUR BEST FRIEND! And three, not only will Hannah be jealous, but Blaise will be two. You scratch my back, I scratch yours."

I rolled my eyes "Fine, but you'd better be right, Malfoy." I snarled.

"Aren't I always…love?" Malfoy drawled, adding emphasis to the word 'love.'

I retched "I guess I have to get good at acting if I have to act like I like you." I said.

Malfoy sneered at me and stood up "Here's how it's gonna work. You and I are going into the dungeons, that's where…Hannah…is. We pretend to be all in love, then when she's gone, we can go back to hating each other." he added, holding out his hand "Deal?"

"Deal." I said, shaking his hand and letting him steer me into the dungeons.

…

When we got into the dungeons, Hannah was sitting there reading, thankfully alone.

"Ready, Duff?" Malfoy drawled in my ear.

"Yeah." I whispered, sucking in a breath.

"Oh, Ivy." Malfoy said, pinning me to a wall with enough distraction to draw Hannah from her book…and then, Malfoy kissed me.

I was shocked. But I had to hide it because Hannah was right there.

I was patient and let him pull off, but I kept one eye half open to see Hannah's reaction.

She was frozen to the spot, her eyes solely on me.

Once Malfoy and I pulled off, Hannah booked it for her dorm. And I almost swear I heard her sob.

I pulled off of Malfoy in disgust and looked up at him "That had better have worked, Malfoy." I snarled, looking up at the Slytherin girls dorms.

…

**Hannah's POV**

I threw myself onto my bed and began to cry, clutching my teddy bear, Alejandro to my chest and burying my face in him.

_How could she?_ I thought as I bawled my eyes out _I thought she was my best friend!_

…

**Ivy's POV**

"Now what?" I asked Malfoy, taking my eyes off the stairs and looking up at him.

"Go upstairs and check on her reaction…duh!" Malfoy ordered, pointing up the stairs.

I sighed and trotted up the stairs, bracing myself for a possible Hannah tantrum.

I listened in at the dorm door, and heard Hannah's muffled sobbing. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"What!" Hannah voice shouted, thick with tears.

I took another deep breath and opened the door. "I wanted to see if you were ok." I said quietly standing over Han's bed.

"Yeah…my best friend was just caught snogging the guy I like in front of me! Everything is just peachy!" Hannah said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." I said, biting my lip to prevent retching "I just think he's kinda cute."

"H-How could y-you!" Hannah demanded, burying her face in her teddy bear "You d-didn't even t-talk to m-me about it!"

"It just sort of happened." I lied, hating myself "And I heard you were dating Crabbe. Maybe if you weren't it'd be different."

"You have no clue, do you?" Hannah asked, sitting up and glaring me in the eye. "You have no idea what that sick bastard does to me, do you?" she demanded, pulling down her collar and revealing a large bruise "Yeah, I got that two days ago because I said Draco's name!"

I gaped, then started again "Then why do you date him!" I yelled, fighting the urge to shake my best friend.

"I'm dating him because…" Hannah started, but stopping.

"Because why?" I asked, glaring into her eyes.

Hannah said nothing. I fought off the urge to grab her by the arms and scream and shake some sense into her. She didn't have to be in a freaking relationship with an asshole that was just going to abuse her!

"Just tell me!" I ordered, crossing my arms.

"I…I can't." Hannah said finally, making me want to bang my head against a wall.

I rolled my eyes and dropped the subject "Well, I hope you aren't gonna be mad at me and Draco."

Hannah shot up and glared me in the eye "Well, I am." she growled coldly "You could have talked to me about it."

"It just happened." I insisted rolling my eyes.

"Look, I don't give a crap how it happened. You knew I liked him and you stabbed me in the back…again. First Pansy, now you. Look, just get out and don't talk to me anymore. And tell your boyfriend," she sneered the b word "not to speak to me again, either!"

I was shocked. I blinked, looking for a faze in her expression to see if it was just jealousy talking, but I saw no crack in her stone cold face. I left the dorm and shut the door behind me to meet up with Malfoy.

…

**Hannah's POV**

I stood there for another minute after Ivy left before throwing myself down on the bed again and crying some more.

_What have I done!_ I screamed in my head _I-I just ruined everything!_

I sniffed. I would never had said to Ivy "Never speak to me again." if I didn't have my hormones flaring up at this point.

I hate PMS. It caused me to say all those horrible things to Ivy.

And now, because of that stupid menstrual shit, Ivy was probably never going to talk to me again…and neither was Draco!

…

**Ivy's POV**

I went back down in the common room and glared at Malfoy who was leaning against the spot where he kissed me.

"Well," I said, starting for the door "that didn't work."

"Why?" Malfoy asked, narrowing his eyes "What did she say?"

I turned around and glared at him "Let's just say…she's never going to speak to you again." I snapped before walking out the door.

I did up the hood of my cloak and cried silently. Why did I ever think that stupid plan of Malfoy's was going to work? Now, thanks to him, Hannah hates my guts.

_Hannah's never going to forgive me._ I thought as I entered my common room to talk to Ginny.

…

**Draco's POV**

I stood there frozen as my "girlfriend" left. Hannah had said that? Hannah had really told Ivy to tell me to never speak to her again.

_**Well, I hope you're happy now!**_ my conscience sneered _**You got Hannah jealous, and now she hates your guts!**_

_Shut up!_ I thought back _I didn't ask you anything!_

_**Really? Well, I'm entitled to an opinion. And my opinion is, that you said that you were in love with this girl, you admitted it! And now, you hurt her and cause you to hate your guts! You are an idiot, Draco Malfoy!**_

_Aren't you supposed to make me feel _better _about this situation?_ I thought, sneering at myself as I sat down in one of the armchairs.

_**Well, you hurt the girl. Nothing's going to make you feel better until you apologize. You know that?**_

_You really ought to stuff a sock in it!_ I snapped, throwing my feet up on the table.

_**Look at yourself!**_ Conscience-Draco shouted in my head _**You just hurt the woman you love! You snogged her best fucking friend in front of her and now she's probably going to hate you forever! What do you have to say about that, huh?**_

_Just one thing. I thought before losing control and shouting as I slammed my head against the headrest of the armchair._

"_SHIT!"_


	20. Chapter 20: Black Unveiled

Chapter 20

Black Unvieled

The next Hogsmeade weekend, I spent it with She-Cat and Sheila. Ivy decided to spend the day with Draco alone.

I went into the Three Broomsticks for some ice cream with Sheila and She-Cat when just my luck, Draco and Ivy were in the corner booth, whispering to each other.

I took one look at them sadly and sat down. I wasn't really ready to apologize out of pure fear I might have said something else I would regret.

I kept my face low and focused on my ice cream.

"What's wrong?" Sheila asked after five minutes of silence from me.

"Nothing…" I said, glancing over at Ivy apologetically "just…best friend problems."

"I know!" She-Cat said beaming "What you need is to talk to Ivy again!" she added, grabbing me by the upper arm.

"She-Cat, no. The last time I talked to her, I was PMSing like nobody's business, and I screwed it up. I don't want to talk to her again at the moment."

"Oh, come on!" She-Cat said, tugging me along.

"Ramona, no!" I shouted, starting to get annoyed.

"Please!" Ramona pleaded, standing me up.

"Ramona, no!" I shouted, swinging my hand out of hers, slapping her as I did so.

Ramona looked at me and blinked as two tears of pain fell down her cheeks "I can't believe you just did that!" she shouted before running out.

I groaned as Scar and Blaise walked in.

"Hey, guys!" Scar said, smiling at me.

Blaise said nothing, but he nodded.

I nodded back and returned to my ice cream.

Scar walked up to me and sat down in the empty stool, Blaise following, holding her hand. Scar started acting all lovey-dovey and stole a glance at Ivy and Draco's table.

I ignored the whole Public Display of Affection. I really didn't want to handle crap like that at the moment.

I barely noticed Ivy get up and leave as I spooned another scoop of ice cream into my mouth.

Blaise stood up and looked at Scar "I'm going to go get some joke supplies." he said walking out.

Scar slumped down in the booth in apparent relief as Sheila turned to me.

"You really should apologize to She-Cat." Sheila said glancing at Scar before looking at me.

"Sheila," I said, rolling my eyes "I won't be able to find her. She probably went somewhere in her cat form to cool off." I added, looking in the corner.

There sat She-Cat in her cat form, glaring daggers at me.

I took a deep breath and started "Ok, She-Cat I'm sorry I slapped you." I apologized as I finished off my ice cream.

She-Cat jumped onto the booth and head butted me "I forgive you." she said turning back to normal.

I smiled and turned to the waitress and ordered an ice cream sundae for She-Cat as she sat down next to Sheila.

She-Cat ate her sundae happily as Ron and Hermione walked into the shop.

I looked up and lit up as I waved them over "Ron! Mione!" I shouted "There's room over here!"

Ron and Mione shook their heads and found another table. Ron ordered three Butterbeers, causing me to cock my head to the side.

"That's odd." I said. "They ordered three Butterbeers." I observed.

Sheila and Ramona were busy and ignored me. And I turned to my left to ask Scar, she had disappeared.

"Where'd Scar go?" I asked Sheila and She-Cat.

"She said she was going back to her common room." Sheila said as Mione moved a tree in front of hers and Ron's table with her wand, blocking the view.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously "Why's Mione redecorating?" I asked myself.

"I don't know, ask her." She-Cat said, still talking to Sheila.

"Yeah." I said, standing up "I'll be back." I added as I walked to Ron and Hermione's table.

…

When I got to the table, Ron and Hermione were talking quietly among themselves, with what sounded like someone else.

I tried to look over the tree and I saw nothing. Frustrated, I walked over in behind an empty seat in their booth.

"Hi, Hannah." Hermione said quietly.

"Hi, Hermione. Hi, Ron." I respond cheerfully. "I was just curious…why did you guys order three Butterbeers when there are only two of you?"

"Shh!" Ron hissed pulling me into the booth. He nodded to Hermione and there was a rustle of movement.

The next thing I knew, Harry was sitting where I originally thought was just empty space.

I gasped "HARRY WHAT IN THE NAME OF JEFF SKINNER ARE YOU DOING-!" I screamed.

Harry covered my mouth quickly "Be quiet, Hannah! If anyone knows I'm down here, I could be expelled." Harry whispered.

I pulled Harry's hand off my mouth and looked at him "How'd you get down here without McGonagall seeing you!" I asked.

"There are entrances in and out of the school that nobody but the Weasley twins know about." Harry replied.

I rolled my eyes as the teachers came into the pub. Harry covered my mouth again.

"Harry let me go!" I cried, but my sound was muffled as he ducked down under the table. "Harry, this isn't funny! Let-"

"Shh!" Harry said as the teachers, accompanied by Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic sat down near the booth I was stuck under.

I overheard the teachers, Fudge and Madam Rosemerta, the owner of the pub talking about Sirius Black.

Turns out, Black was my dad's best friend. Both of them were inseparable, the ringleaders of a gang of troublemakers! Dad trusted Black more than anyone, and Black was the best man at Mum and Dad's wedding.

They knew that Voldemort was after them, Mum and Dad. They performed some Charm that kept the whole family hidden, even during Harry's and mine's birth. Black was their Secret Keeper.

But, not even a week after the Charm (known as a Fidelius Charm) had been performed…Black betrayed them…sold out my parents to Voldemort.

And, you can pretty well guess what happened next.

Then there was this one wizard after Mum and Dad died that went after Black. Peter Pettigrew. He was maddened by grief for my parents and confronted Black. Then, Black did what he was sent to Azkaban for.

He…he killed Pettigrew and twelve Muggles with a single curse.

Then the rumours started circulating. Black broke out to rejoin Voldemort. Black broke out to get at Harry and I. Black broke out for this, that, blah, blah, blah.

Once the teachers all left, I yanked out of Harry's grip as though I was ripping through paper.

"I could have kept _myself_ quiet you know!" I snapped at Harry.

Harry didn't react. He was stunned along with Ron and Hermione.

"Ok, I know it's odd what was just said, but seriously. On to more important matters. Like you freaking constricting my air flow by gagging me!"

Truth is…I was keeping that façade to show Harry I could be a big girl and not be emotional over what I heard.

But really…I was scared Black was coming after Harry and I.


	21. Chapter 21: Beginning of the End

Chapter 21

The Beginning of The End

It was a couple of weeks after that incident and winter gave way into spring. Harry had gotten a Firebolt for Christmas, an International grade broom! Not only that…but the Gryffindors beat the Slytherins for the Quidditch Cup for the first time ever! So unfair.

Not to mention Draco had given up on the freaking sling thing (not that I gave a crap), and still dating Ivy (who I still felt bad for saying those mean things to…damn my period.)

Anyways, enough of my incessant drabble. I was sitting in the common room reading when Scar came in…she looked fine enough.

"Hi, Scar." I said smiling to her.

I didn't expect that she'd start bawling her eyes out and run over to hug me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, returning her hug awkwardly.

"Oh-Oh, it's just _awful_!" Scar wailed, sitting next to me and dabbing her eyes.

"What?" I asked, concerned "Is it about Sirius Black?"

"No, no. Not about him. I just c-can't tell you, it wouldn't be right." Scar said, turning away from me.

"Tell me." I said, putting an arm around her shoulders "I'm your friend. I won't judge you."

"It's n-not me. It's…oh, if I t-tell you you'll h-hate m-me!" Scar sobbed, putting her head in her lap.

"Tell me, Scar." I said, glancing down at her "I won't hate you." I assured, rubbing her back.

"I hate to s-say it…" Scar said, looking up at me, her blue eyes filled with tears. "B-But…w-well…your f-friend Ivy is a b-bitch."

I shot up and glared at her "You'd best have a good reason for saying that, Scarlett." I snapped.

"You should have seen it. It was awful!" Scar snapped, her tears drying "Not only does she go and steal the guy _you _like, but she had to go and steal my boyfriend, Blaise! I caught them in the library."

I growled and clenched my fists "SHE WHAT?" I yelled, a fireball bursting into my hand.

"I know. I didn't think she would do such a thing! But I caught them. They were holding hands and everything. I booked it before she could say anything nasty to me." Scar explained, getting up and pacing the room.

I growled, at a loss for words. Then I shot up and ran out of the dorm to find and murder Ivy.

_How dare she!_ I thought as I kept more fireballs from spewing from my hands _She had to go steal my guy, and now Scar's too? What a bitch!_

…

She was outside with Ron, Harry and Hermione. I was storming down to meet her when Draco ran past me, sporting a bloody nose.

I bit my lip and thought about what I should have done first. Should I go after Draco and tell him about Ivy's cheating? Or should I murder first, tell later?

By the time I made up my mind to tell Draco, he was gone. I glared down at Ivy, who was talking to my brother, Ron and Hermione.

I clenched my fist and growled "DUFF!" I screamed at the top of my voice.

Ivy turned around and whispered to Ron Harry and Hermione before walking up to me. My brother and Ron and Mione walked away towards Hagrid's.

"Hannah, are you insane?" Ivy asked.

I snarled "I'm insanely pissed off with you!" I shouted, narrowing my eyes in fury.

Ivy pulled me aside "Keep your voice down. You know the rules that they put on a curfew. If we get caught we'll be in big trouble."

I glared at her but lowered my voice "Don't change the subject, Ivy Duff, you man stealer!" I hissed glaring daggers at her.

"Look, I already said I was sorry about Mal-I mean Draco but-" Duff started before I cut her off.

"It's not just about Draco anymore!" I growled "It's one thing to take my crush, but to take Scar's boyfriend, that's just plain slutty!"

"Oh," Ivy said, putting her head in her hand "Blaise said he was going to talk to her and break it off. She wasn't paying much attention to him anyway." Ivy explained.

I softened my expression "That's not what she said." I said.

"That's what he told me." Ivy explained. "Anyway, it's not like I have anyone."

I got angry again "No, you have Draco and you made Scar cry because of what you did!" I shouted.

Ivy clamped a hand over my mouth as a group of teachers and Fudge walked down to Hagrid's.

"What's going on?" I asked, my fury fading for a moment.

"Remember Buckbeak?" Ivy asked glaring down at the scene going on at Hagrid's.

I nodded.

"He's been sentenced to die." Ivy explained.

I gasped and clapped a hand over my own mouth "No!" I whispered.

Ivy nodded and glared some more at the scene "Yeah. And you can thank Malfoy's dad. He said that Buckbeak was a savage beast."

I gulped. I had a feeling Draco's father didn't like me from the first moment he looked me in the eye.

"Oh, yeah," Ivy added, turning to me "I think I ought to tell you about Malfoy."

I blinked "What about him?" I asked, biting my lip.

"I'm not dating him." Ivy said simply "He just wanted to get you jealous enough to dump Crabbe."

I cocked my head to the side "Why?" I asked.

"To make you jealous." Ivy repeated, looking into the horizon "I never liked him. I hurled, like, twice at the very thought."

"Why would he want to make me jealous?" I asked, creasing my eyebrows in confusion.

Ivy never answered. She walked right past me with a shocked look on her face.

"Ivy!" I shouted, running after her and looking into her face "Answer my question!"

"Oh my God." Ivy said simply as if she never heard me. "Look."

I looked.

I saw Lupin walking into the Whomping Willow.

"Come on, I saw your brother. We have to find out what's going on." Ivy said, taking off for the Whomping Willow.

I threw my hands up in the air in annoyance "Ivy, wait up! I might be fast on a broomstick, but I'm slow as hell on my feet!"

"Come on!" Ivy shouted as she got to the tree.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Calm your Skinner!" I shouted, sprinting to get to where she was.

As soon as I was there, Ivy dragged me into the base of the Willow. I landed on the base first and Ivy landed on my back.

"OW GET OFF!" I bellowed, struggling to dethrone my friend from my back "You're heavier than Draco!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Ivy said, getting off me and brushing herself off.

"Where are we?" I asked, skimming my surroundings.

"Under the Whomping Willow." Ivy said, taking me by the upper arm and dragging me down a hall.

"Why are we down here?" I whined, stalking along with Ivy.

"Harry's down here." Ivy said simply, opening a door.

"_Expelliarmous!" Ivy shouted at Professor Lupin, Disarming him._

_I looked around the room and notice that Lupin had his wand pointed at Sirius Black._

_I screamed._


	22. Chapter 22: The Truth Unveiled

Chapter 22

The Truth Unveiled

After I was done my little scream I looked at Black. Then at Lupin, who was having Ivy's wand pointing at him. Then back to Black

"You're Sirius Black." I said with what little voice I had left.

Black smirked. "I think I would be." he said.

Lupin turned to Ivy, who was glancing at Black with her wand pointed at Lupin "Ivy, listen. Sirius is…"

"I know." Ivy said, lowering her wand and walking up to Sirius "I know."

She hugged Black, causing me to gasp.

"IVY HOW CAN YOU HUG THE MAN THAT SOLD OUT MY PARENTS TO VOLDEMORT!" I shouted, gulping down some tears.

"What are you talking about, Han?" Ivy asked as she hugged Black…and Black hugged her right back.

"Ivy, how can you hug that man?" Harry asked.

I turned to him, suddenly realizing he was there too "Oh, Harry!" I shouted, running up to hug him "I don't know how she could. She's been acting so odd this whole term! I'm so confused! And we're gonna die!"

"Only one's dying today." Black said, glaring out into the shadows.

I gulped. One of us was gonna die!

"Sirius, tell them! They have a right to know!" Lupin insisted.

Black sighed and turned to me and Harry. I shrieked and buried my face in Harry's shoulder.

"You betrayed our parents!" Harry and I said together.

Ivy looked me in the eyes "No, Hannah, Harry, you don't understand. Sirius didn't do it. It was-"

"Peter Pettigrew." Black snarled, looking around the room for something.

I blinked. "That's impossible. Peter Pettigrew's dead." I said, glancing at Ron and Hermione for help.

"He isn't dead." Lupin said turning to me now "He's an Animagus. He can change into a rat. And that rat is Ron's now…Scabbers is Pettigrew. Scabbers is the one that turned in your parents."

I bit my lip. "How is that-?"

At that moment, Ivy's wand flew out of her hand and into a pale white one.

Snape's.

"Get…with…the…others." Snape ordered Ivy, twirling her wand in his fingers.

Ivy gulped and ran next to Harry, Ron, Hermione and I.

Snape chuckled and threw something to Harry's feet.

His Cloak.

"Very useful, Potter. I thank you." Snape said, pointing his own wand to Lupin's chest.

Lupin frantically tried to explain to Snape, but he ignored him.

"Two more for Azkaban tonight." Snape said, his black eyes gleaming in glory. "What Dumbledore would say when he finds out, Lupin."

Lupin pleaded with Snape not to let a grudge send an innocent man back to Azkaban, but Snape wasn't having it. Snape bound him in ropes and growled when Black tried to come to Lupin's defence.

"I'll do it if you give me a reason, Black…I will!" Snape shouted, pointing his wand back at Lupin once more.

Hermione tried to convince Snape to let Lupin and Black speak, but Snape just ignored her after calling her a stupid girl, setting me over the edge. Screw the fact that he was my Head of House. I had to let the bastard have it!

"Don't call Hermione stupid!" I shouted, my eyes darkening in fury.

Snape ignored me. One advantage to having a biased Head of House. They don't listen to any insults you throw at them.

"I hoped I would be the one to catch you, Black." Snape sneered, taking the ropes binding Lupin. "Up to the castle, all of you. Maybe the Dementors will have a kiss for Lupin as well as Black."

Harry moved from beside me and blocked the doorway.

"Stand aside, Potter. You should be grateful for me helping you."

"I think we should hear them out." Harry growled, glaring Snape in the eyes "If Lupin was working with Black, he would have finished me off by now, with all the time me and Hannah have spent alone with him in Anti-Dementor lessons!"

Snape went ape shit, telling Harry to shut up and to not talk about his stupid father that way. That neither him nor I would ever understand.

I snarled and pulled out my wand and pointing it at Snape.

"_Expelliarmous!" I shouted, my voice joined by Harry, Ron, Hermione and Black._

_The power of the multiple jinxes sent Snape straight into a bed, which collapsed on top of him._

_Hermione was in hysterics, as was I. I had just attacked my Head of House._

"_We attacked a teacher…we attacked a teacher…we are in so much trouble!" Mione and I said together._

_Harry and Ron glared at Mione and I as Harry untied Lupin, then ordered him to explain himself._

…

_Lupin and Ivy explained everything about Sirius that wasn't clear to Harry, Ron, Hermione or me. First, he explained that Sirius was an innocent man…not only that, but Ivy was his second cousin once removed!_

_The one who killed all those Muggles around when Mum and Dad died wasn't Black, either. It was Peter Pettigrew. Lupin explained that he was an Animagus (someone that could change into an animal at will, like She-Cat.). Pettigrew's Animagus form was a rat…Ron's rat, Scabbers._

_Pettigrew was living with the Weasleys since he got away from the street all those Muggles were killed on._

_And one other thing that Black told Harry and I…he was our godfather._

_I gulped. How could I trust someone that I barely knew?_

"_Trust him, Han." Ivy said after her and Lupin were done explaining "He's not a murderer. He just wants to avenge your parents."_

_I bit my lip and turned to Black. "Is…is it true?" I asked quietly._

_Black nodded once "Every word."_

_I was silent for a moment. I didn't know what to say to my new godfather. Thankfully, Black filled the silence for me._

"_You look a lot like Lily." Black said, smiling at me suddenly "Except the eyes, you don't have your parents eyes. It's a rare colour…unique."_

_I smiled back "Thanks, Bla-I mean Sirius." I said to Blac- wait, I think I ought to stop calling him Black and start calling him Sirius._

_There was a sudden scramble of movement around Ron as Scabbers was transforming._

_When I looked at Scabbers next, he was gone, instead changed into a small, mousy faced man who was looking intently at Harry, then at me._

"_Harry, Hannah…" the man, who I was guessing was Pettigrew said "you look so much like your parents…except your eyes, Hannah…you don't have your parents-"_

"_HOW DARE YOU TALK TO THE TWINS!" Sirius shouted, glaring lividly at Pettigrew "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THEM ABOUT JAMES AND LILY WHEN YOU BROUGHT ABOUT THEIR DEATHS!"_

_Sirius took my wand out of my hand and advanced on Pettigrew when Harry stood in between the two men._

"_Leave him to the Dementors, Sirius." Harry said, looking at Sirius calmly. "Don't kill him."_


	23. Chapter 23: The Patronus

Chapter 23

The Patronus

Once Snape was out of our hair, Sirius had some time alone to spend with me and Harry.

"So you're our godfather?" Harry asked Sirius, keeping an arm around me at all times.

Sirius nodded "Yes, I am. You two look a lot like your parents. Harry, you look a lot like James, except the eyes…you have Lily's eyes."

Harry nodded and smiled, unable to say anything.

"And Hannah, you're most like Lily. You look like her…minus the hair colour and the eyes. You have James' hair colour and colour, and you don't have the Potter eyes."

I looked down at my trainers and blushed, biting my lip.

"How're those Muggles treating you?" Sirius asked, turning to me.

I kept silent and turned to Harry.

"They're horrible." Harry said simply "They make us cook and clean and Vernon beats Han every chance he gets."

I nodded, too ashamed to say anything.

"That won't do." Sirius said coldly, looking off into the distance. "Tell you two what…when this whole Azkaban thing clears up…how would the two of you like to live with me?"

I looked up and at my godfather. "Really?" I said with Harry "You'd do that?"

Sirius nodded "If you want."

I started nodding so often that Harry had to hold my head to get me to stop.

"Sis…" Harry said, rolling his eyes "I know you want to get out of Privite Drive as much as possible, but don't be too enthusiastic."

The I heard Ivy yell "LUPIN NO!" ruining the family moment.

Harry, Sirius and I spun around and saw that that night was a full moon…and Lupin didn't take the Wolfs bane potion Snape would give him.

He was turning!

Sirius ran to him and tried to calm Lupin down. But Lupin tried to slash him.

Ivy pushed Sirius out of the way and Lupin slashed her instead.

"IVY!" I screamed.

The werewolf-Lupin turned to me and snarled as Ivy fell. He started to charge when Snape grabbed a hold of Harry. The wolf growled once more and Snape jumped in front of me before Lupin could pounce on me.

Sirius turned into a black dog and charged at Lupin to defend everyone. After a few minutes of fighting, another animal jumped into the scrap. A cat with red fur and odd glasses-like markings around its eyes.

It was She-Cat.

"She-Cat!" I shouted in relief.

She-Cat didn't get to do much, as Lupin knocked her into a bush and she disappeared.

Sirius lead Lupin away from where Snape, Harry and I were. Harry decided to be an idiot and try to break away from Snape.

"Harry Potter, don't you dare!" I shouted, grabbing Harry's sweater.

"Han, I have a plan. We gotta save Sirius. You throw some rocks at Lupin and I'll save Sirius…deal?" Harry explained, holding out his hand.

I hugged him "Deal." I said, smiling "Now go save our godfather before you get your ass killed!"

Harry nodded and ran to stop the fight. I picked up a few rocks as I ran and threw them at Lupin to get him off Sirius.

Big mistake. Lupin did pull off of Sirius…but only to go after me!

Talk about a stupid move on my part.

Lupin was about a meter away when there was a howling from the Forest. Lupin took one last look at me and crawled to the direction of the sound.

I looked around for Sirius and couldn't find him…so I went to the edge of the lake to see if him and Harry went down there.

Sirius had changed back to normal and passed out…from what I thought was exhaustion. Then the air had gotten colder.

"Harry?" I called out, looking around for my brother when they showed up.

Dementors…by the dozen were suddenly swarming around the lake and Sirius. Then I remembered what Lupin had told Harry and I about what was under a Dementor's hood.

Dementors only lowered their hood to use one last torture on a victim…The Dementor's Kiss…the act of sucking someone's soul out through their mouth.

I gasped and pulled out my wand, ready to defend my godfather and myself.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" I shouted, waving my wand in the air.

Nothing.

"Crap…oh crap! Crap on a stick!" I shouted, looking frantically around for my brother "HARRY!"

Harry ran out from the bushes, Hermione hot on his tail.

"Mione, go!" I shouted, turning to my Gryffindor friend "FOR THE LOVE OF SKINNER GO!" I shouted again after Hermione refused to listen.

Hermione nodded and ran back into the bushes as Harry pulled out his wand himself.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Harry shouted, glaring at the dozen of Dementors swarming Sirius.

Nothing.

"SHIT!" Harry shouted, glaring down at his wand "Why am I not getting anything?"

I turned to Harry "I didn't get anything either…maybe…if we combined our power we'd get something?" I suggested.

"Well…" Harry said, glancing over to Sirius, who was getting closer and closer to getting the Kiss "I don't have any better ideas…let's do it!"

Harry and I clasped hands and ran over to the Dementors.

"Ready, sis?" Harry asked, turning to me.

I nodded "Ready, bro." I echoed, pulling my wand back out.

We took one last look at each other before turning to the Dementors.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry and I shouted together._

_Harry and I both thought of the same thing…the chance to live with Sirius…away from the Dursleys and the Muggle arses forever. The very thought sent a flash of warmth through me._

_We both got a powerful mist from our wands that chased away the Dementors._

_But something went wrong…one Dementor didn't seem to be effected by our Patronuses, either that, or our Patronuses weren't strong enough._

_The Dementor advanced on the two of us and I felt both of us fall._

_The last thing I saw was a stag and a fawn before the world went black._


	24. Chapter 24: The Getaway

Chapter 24

The Getaway

When I came around, I heard Harry yelling "WE WEREN'T CONFUNDED!"

I groaned and sat up to see Harry shot up in bed arguing with Snape.

"What's going on?" I asked, glaring at Snape.

"Glad to see you join us, sis." Harry said, his expression softening as he turned to me. "Snape's been telling Fudge that we were Confunded by Sirius Black."

I gaped and glared at my Head of House "I wasn't Confunded!" I shouted, shooting out of bed and grabbing Harry "Harry, I want a word…now!"

I dragged Harry into a vacant corner of the Hospital Wing and confronted him.

"What happened?" I asked, giving a demanding glare to my brother.

"Sirius…" Harry started, not meeting my eyes.

"What?" I asked, taking Harry's face and making it look into my own "Harry, I'm your little sister…you can tell me this." I added, pulling up my top to show the scar I had from my kidney transplant surgery. "We have a bit of each other in us, we have to trust each other. That, and we're the only family we've got left!"

Harry gulped and looked at me. "Sirius…he got caught…I think they're gonna give him the Kiss."

I gasped and let my top fall back into place "They can't do that! They have the wrong-"

"I know." Harry said, giving me a hug "I know."

I let a few stray tears fall down my face. It wasn't fair! I knew they had the wrong man! My Godfather didn't kill anyone…the real murderer got away. Sirius was innocent…he did nothing wrong…he was gonna let Harry and I live with him…as far away as the Dursleys as possible.

"Ivy." I said suddenly, wrenching Harry from his thought about Buckbeak "How's she doing?"

"She's doing fine." Harry said simply, turning to the bed Ivy occupied. Ivy was out cold, but she looked better than when Lupin scratched her.

Dumbledore came in right after Snape and Fudge left and talked to all of us (well, Harry, Hermione and I. Ivy was still out cold, and Ron…well, let's say I don't know if Ron was listening or not.) about what Sirius had done to not make him look like an innocent man.

"We need more _time_." Dumbledore said at last, turning to Hermione.

Hermione didn't seem reactive, but then her eyes widened with comprehension. "Oh!"

Dumbledore gave a wink and said "I'm going to lock the door now…it's…five minutes to midnight. Three turns should do it, Ms Granger." Dumbledore said, smiling before leaving.

Hermione's eyes seemed to light up as she took a chain out from under her shirt and wrapped it around Harry and I.

I barely had time to understand what was going on before we started going backwards, watching shapes speed back from old places and move around.

Just as I felt like I was as dizzy as ever, my feet hit ground once more…still in the hospital wing…but Ron and Ivy weren't there.

"Where's Ron and Ivy?" I asked.

Harry shrugged but Hermione gave me a look.

"They aren't here yet. This is a Time-Turner. It's how I managed to do so many lessons…I'd redo hours, you see. We're using it now to save Sirius and Buckbeak."

"What's Buckbeak gotta do with Sirius-OH!" I said, nodding in comprehension as we walked down onto the grounds to see earlier Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ivy were talking to Draco.

Harry was about to ask what I was understanding when I shushed him and listened to the conversation between the other Harry, Ron and Hermione and Draco.

"Come to see the show?" Draco taunted Hermione.

"You foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!" Mione shouted, pointing her wand at Draco's throat.

"Hermione, no! He's not worth it." Ron said sounding as if he wasn't sure whether to let Mione hex Draco's bits off, or to break up an argument.

"Yeah, Mione." Ivy said, glaring at Draco "He might be a git…but he isn't worth our time."

After some persuading, Hermione lowered her wand from Draco's throat.

Draco laughed at Goyle and Crabbe. That's when the other Hermione punched him in the nose.

I watched as Draco ran by the other me as I shouted "DUFF!"

Harry and I looked at each other a moment before following Hermione to Hagrid's.

Harry forced me to duck down as Fudge and the executioner, named Walden McNair went over Buckbeak's execution one more time.

We all crawled out into the back of Hagrid's hut, to find Sheila leaning against Buckbeak, bawling her eyes out.

"S-Stupid M-Malfoy!" She wailed, petting Buckbeak's head "I-It's _his_ fault you're in this mess, Buckbeak. I'll make him p-pay for this!"

I blinked. Now I could see why Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ivy thought that Draco was a dick.

Hermione Harry and I walked up and I tapped Past-Sheila on the shoulder.

"Han!" Past-Sheila shrieked, wrapping me in a hug "Hermione, Harry! Are you here to say goodbye to Buckbeak?"

I shook my head "We're here to save Buckbeak, Sheila." I said simply, smiling when Sheila's face formed a look of elated shock.

"YAAY!" she shouted, wrapping me, Hermione and Harry in a bone cracking hug "You guys are saints, you know that…absolute _saints_!"

I shushed her "Sheila, you have to be quiet! Or our plan will blow up in our faces."

"Oh, oh! I'll help!" Sheila volunteered, making for Buckbeak's chain "You guys get Buckbeak's food, and I'll let him go."

We all shared a nod of agreement and Sheila released Buckbeak. Hermione grabbed a bucket full of food and gave Harry and I equal shares and went to help Sheila.

Harry and I lured Buckbeak into the Forest with the food in perfect timing, as Fudge and McNair walked out of the back door of the hut, Hagrid following.

Harry, Hermione, Sheila and I ducked under a bush as the Minister and McNair shared looks and yells of shock, and Hagrid cried in joy over Buckbeak avoiding his death sentence.

Sheila waved a quick goodbye to us and headed back to the castle.

Harry and I moved deeper into the Forest, Hermione following leading Buckbeak close behind.

…

Harry, Hermione, Buckbeak and I hid in the Forest for a time up until Harry and I ran out into the clearing to save Sirius from the Dementors.

Harry and I watched as ourselves fought to fend off the Dementors together, trying and failing to produce a Patronus.

I looked to Harry and my eyes widened "You don't think the Patronus we saw were from…?"

"Us now?" Harry said, nodding "Yeah. Let's go save our asses."

I smiled and took Harry's hand as he started out to the clearing.

"Harry! Hannah no!" Hermione shouted.

"_EXPECTO…PATRONUM!_" Harry and I shouted together, our wands pointed skyward.

A stag and a doe burst from the tips of our wands and charged at the Dementors as we fainted on the frozen lake.

As soon as the Dementors flew away I gave Harry a high five, which quickly turned into a hug.

"We did it!" I shouted "We saved our own asses!" I paused "Man, that sounds weird, even to me."

Harry nodded in agreement and broke the hug as soon as Snape strode over.

Harry ducked me down once Snape conjured a stretcher and added Harry's, Sirius' and my own bodies to the stack that was Ivy, Ron and Hermione.

Harry motioned for Hermione to hand him Buckbeak's reigns.

"Harry, what are you doing?" I asked, shrieking when he grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the Hippogriff in front of Hermione. "I don't like this! Harry let me down! YOU KNOW I'M SCARED OF HIPPOGRIFFS!"

Harry ignored me and told Buckbeak to fly, eliciting a scream from me.

"HARRY!" I screamed, clinging to my brother tightly "YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET BACK ON THE GROUND!"

All Harry did was laugh and start to follow my Head of House to the castle.

Harry dipped once Snape got to the Entrance Hall, and I screamed the loudest yet.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER IF YOU DO NOT STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME PISS MYSELF, I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!"

Harry laughed as he looked around for where Sirius' body was going "Now, surely, my baby sister, you do not mean that."

"Shut your Clampitt, Harry." I growled, giving him a death glare.

Harry turned to me and Hermione "Flitwick's taken Sirius somewhere."

I blinked once and had a vision:

_Flitwick took out the key to his classroom after putting Sirius in it and locked it._

"_That should keep you put until the Dementors get to you." Flitwick said, shuddering as he walked away._

_I gasped and shook my head, causing Harry to look at me._

"_What did you see?" Harry asked, looking me over with a look of concern. "Did it involve Sirius?"_

_I nodded "Flitwick's locked Sirius in the Charms classroom."_


	25. Chapter 25: Saving Sirius

Chapter 25

Saving Sirius

Harry let me down quickly once I told him where Flitwick locked up Sirius.

"All right." Harry had said to me upon me meeting the ground "You go to the Charms classroom and try to unlock the door and the windows. Hermione and I," he said, motioning to him and Mione "will wait outside one of the windows and wait for you to let him out. We'll get off of Buckbeak then and let Sirius-"

"Ride away free." I finished, nodding in comprehension. "Good plan, big bro."

Harry smiled and nodded with me "Good luck, little sis. You know how to contact me if you hit a glitch, right?"

I nodded, smirking "Twin Telepathy. Good luck to you too, Harry."

Harry gave me one last nod before I started to run into the castle, pulling out my wand in case I needed it.

I had almost run into Flitwick on my way to the Charms corridor. Lucky for me, I had a suit of armour to duck behind.

Once Flitwick had passed, I ducked to the door of the Charms classroom and pointed my wand at the lock.

"_Alohomora_." I said, giving the lock a gentle prod. The lock clicked.

I smirked and tucked my wand back into my holster and opened the door to see that Sirius had come to.

"Sirius!" I whispered, relieved.

Sirius looked up at me "Hannah…what's going on?" Sirius asked, confusion etched in his face.

"We're breaking you out of here." I said, smirking. "Harry and Mione are outside now with a Hippogriff so you can get away."

Sirius smiled. "Great…but how are we going to get through to the courtyard without anyone seeing us?"

My smirk widened and I shook my head "You have never been more wrong, my godfather. We're not going out through the front door. You're escaping through the window!"

Sirius' eyes widened in shock "And you came up with this plan?"

I shook my head "Harry did." I said, starting to unlock the windows with my wand, looking for some trace of Harry.

"You aren't as bad as I had thought you were going to be…for a Slytherin." Sirius said.

I turned back and tugged at my house tie "You noticed, huh?"

Sirius nodded "Yes, I did. Well, at least I'm not the only family black sheep."

I cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Sirius smirked "All the Black family's been in Slytherin. Well, all but me. I was put in Gryffindor. That's where I met your parents. Did you know that all the Potters have been in Gryffindor?"

I shook my head. "I guess I destroyed that tradition, didn't I?" I asked, ashamed.

Sirius shook his head and lifted my chin up "Hannah. There is a fine line between a twist in fate and ruining a tradition. It was a twist in fate that put you in Slytherin. But I can see a true Gryffindor in you."

I smiled and hugged him "Thanks, Sirius." I said, turning around and opening the last window, where Harry and Hermione were waiting on Buckbeak.

"You're welcome, Hannah." Sirius said, giving me one kiss on the top of the head before I turned back to Harry.

"Ok, Harry, Mione, you guys get off Buckbeak first." I said, holding out my arm for Hermione to take as she began to climb off.

"Thanks, Han." Mione said, smiling at me before giving me a hug.

Harry came in next, waving off my arm and jumped into the classroom himself.

"Thanks, sis. But I didn't need it." Harry said, smirking at me.

"Hey, smirking is my thing…not yours!" I mock-scolded, putting my hands on my hips.

"Han. Not the time to be arguing with Harry." Hermione scolded before turning to Sirius "Sirius, you climb onto Buckbeak now."

Sirius smiled at Harry and I "You know, I still stand behind my earlier statement that you and Hannah look a lot like James and Lily." he said to Harry, before turning to me "And now I add that you two can _act_ like them too."

I smiled at my godfather as he hopped over the window and onto Buckbeak.

"I'll owl you two." he said before kicking Buckbeak and taking off.

I ran back to the window along with Harry.

"Bye, Sirius! Bye, Buckbeak!" Harry and I said together. "Be safe!"

…

Once we knew Sirius was away from the school, Hermione turned to us and frantically slammed windows closed, leaving them when some reopened a little.

"We need to get back to the hospital wing before Dumbledore locks it!" Hermione said, turning to me and Harry.

My eyes widened in realization "THEN WHAT THE SKINNER ARE WE DOING STANDING AROUND! To the hospital wing!" I shouted, pointing into the air, and running out of the classroom.

"Your sister really can be a tad…nuts, Harry." Hermione said behind me as she locked the Charms classroom door again.

"I know," Harry said, breaking into a run next to me "but that's exactly what I love about her."

I smiled and broke into a faster run, Harry and Mione hot on my tail as I ran up the stairs to the hospital wing.

Peeves, the school poltergeist got in our way, tearing through the corridor the hospital wing was in, laughing his head off as he bounced.

"He must be excited that the Dementors are about to finish Sirius." Hermione said, checking her watch "Three minutes to the door being locked, twins!"

I smirked. Little did Peeves or the Dementors know that Sirius and Buckbeak had gotten away.

Once Peeves' voice had faded away, Hermione, Harry and I sprinted back down the corridor with the hospital wing entrance, just as Dumbledore was coming out.

"We did it, sir!" Harry and I said together, breathless "Sirius left…on Buckbeak."

Dumbledore beamed at the three of us.

"Well done, you three. Very well done. I think-" Dumbledore gave a quick listen at the door "Yes, you have gone. Go on in. I'll lock the door."

I smiled at the Headmaster before slipping into the dormitory, which was empty minus Ron and Ivy, who were still lying unconscious (or that's what I thought) in the end beds.

Pomfrey was in a very bitchy mood over Dumbledore's visit taking up her patient-caring time. Harry and I agreed it would be the smart thing to take her chocolate without saying anything.

…

We didn't get through our fourth piece of chocolate when we heard a roar of someone really pissed off.

"Someone's pissed." I said to Harry when the door burst open.

Snape was standing there, barging into the wing, the Minister following, then Dumbledore. Dumbledore, in my opinion looked rather amused. Fudge looked angry, but Snape. Let's just say pissed off would be an understatement to describe how he looked.

Snape was ranting and raving over how Sirius had escaped with help from "THOSE BLOODY POTTER TWINS!"

I stifled a giggle. _I guess my head of house isn't my biggest fan at the moment. _I thought as Dumbledore came to my defence.

Pomfrey and Dumbledore assured Snape that we had been in the wing since Dumbledore locked it ten minutes beforehand and hadn't left our beds.

Once Snape and Fudge left I lied back in my bed and turned to Harry before he started talking to Dumbledore.

"You know how Fudge said Snape sounded unbalanced?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"Yeah, what about it?" Harry asked.

"That's an understatement. Dude was _pissed off." I said, smiling as I fell asleep._


	26. Chapter 26: Draco Malfoy, Womanizing Git

Chapter 26

Draco…The Womanizing Git.

When we left Hogwarts the next week, I had a lot on my plate (and not involving the fact that yet again, Slytherin tied with Gryffindor for the House Cup. Man, I need to outdo Harry in something so my House can win.). I was also thinking about what Ivy had said before our little crusade for Sirius started.

Draco was only "dating" her to get me jealous. But why would he want to?

I had dumped Crabbe since I helped rescue Sirius. He was too abusive and too big of an asshole to keep holding on to. The girls in my dorms cheered when I walked into the dorm and said "Well, it's curtains for _that_ loser!"

Professor Lupin had left the school now that everyone knew he was a werewolf. I was upset over that, I personally liked him. He was a great teacher!

I still had to make up with Pansy (which I didn't think was going to happen any time soon). I mean, she threatened me, and took the guy I…liked? I really don't know how I feel over Draco anymore.

…

I sat with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ivy on the way back to King's Cross station. I kept my mouth shut as Harry got an owl from Sirius, explaining it was him who sent Harry the Firebolt, and saying Ron could keep the owl that sent the letter because it was his fault he didn't have a rat anymore. And the piece de resistance, a note saying Sirius gave Harry permission to go to Hogsmeade legally at weekends.

Don't think I was left out, either. Sirius had sent me something with the owl too. A CD of songs from my favourite artists, like Down With Webster, Katy Perry, Adele, the list is endless.

I smiled as I rose from my seat "I'm going to go change out of my uniform." I said, walking out of the compartment and…right into Astoria Greengrass.

"Oh…hi." I said, suddenly solemn.

"Hi, Hannah." Astoria said, looking down at her shoes "I kind of had wanted to say something to you for a while since you caught me…with Theodore."

I looked at her and blinked "What?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologize." Astoria said, looking up at me.

I smiled "It's ok." I said, starting towards the change rooms.

"No, it's not ok." Astoria said, following me "I picked sides in a fight I didn't belong in. I didn't need to get into the fight between you and Pansy. I only ever did that because I-I-I kind of used to…date Draco and I wanted Pansy to get him before he got you."

"Wait…Draco and you dated?" I asked, cocking my head to one side.

Astoria nodded. "I'm sorry I never told you."

I nodded and walked into a change room "It's fine, Astoria. I just can't believe that Draco would be like that."

Astoria nodded "He's also a womanizer. After he dated me, he went to Millicent Bulstrode, then to Lexi, then to Rose. He dated almost everyone."

I was crestfallen as I pulled on a Kitchener Ranger's t-shirt. Draco was a womanizer. He went around almost all the Slytherin girls, and who knows who else. Was that why he kissed me in second year? Did he just want me to be his next victim? Just another girl to have on his arm? Why was I so stupid?

"Thanks for telling me about Draco, Astoria." I said when I walked out of the change room "Are you, Daphne and I still ok?" I asked.

Astoria nodded "Yes, we're still cool. And no problem about the Draco thing. I just thought you'd want to know."

I smiled and gave Astoria a hug "Thanks, Tori." I said "Have a good summer." I added, walking away.

"You too. And don't let the Muggles get you down!" Astoria said to my retreating back.

…

I was quiet when I got back to my compartment and sat down. I pulled out a book to block the thoughts surging through my head.

That was definitely the worst year I had at Hogwarts so far. And I doubted there was going to be a worse one.

"HAN!" Ivy shouted loudly, jolting me from my book.

"What?" I asked, putting my book back in my bag.

"You're pretty quiet all of a sudden. What's going on?" Ivy, Hermione, Ron and Harry said.

"It's…girl things." I said, looking down.

"Does it involve Malfoy?" Harry asked, his green eyes turning hateful.

I nodded "I heard from Astoria Greengrass that he was a womanizer."

Ivy's eyes turned avenging "And he made me date him to get you jealous! Why I ought to-"

"Ivy!" Hermione said scornfully, glaring at her "If Malfoy's a womanizer, than you shouldn't go after him."

I nodded as Ron started "No, Hermione. Han shouldn't go after Malfoy! She should beat the living shit out of him!"

I smiled as the train slowed to a stop. "Thanks, Ron." I said, taking my trunk and hopping off of the train.

Harry took my trunk and Gwendolyn and went to Mrs Weasley as I went to confront Draco.

"Oi, Draco." I said once I found him. "I gotta ask you something."

Draco turned around from his conversation with my ex and Goyle "Sure thing, I'll owl you, boys."

Once the Goyle and Asshole (Crabbe) had left, I started on Draco.

"I was talking to Ivy a while back and she said that you were dating her to get me jealous."

Draco's eyes widened in shock as he uttered "Shit!"

"Why are you trying to get me jealous?" I asked, looking him deep in the eyes.

There were minutes of prolonged silence as Draco didn't answer my question.

"Well?" I asked again, creasing my eyebrows together.

More silence.

I was starting to get annoyed. Why wasn't Draco giving me an answer? He was royally pissing me off when I took a deep breath and did it.

"Fine then." I said, glaring at him "If you won't give me an answer, I'm out of here. Owl me when you decide to tell me the truth, Draco Malfoy. But until then, don't bother talking to me."

I started back to the Dursleys, feeling a small pang of regret when Draco spoke.

"Hannah." he said quietly.

I turned around "Yes?" I asked.

Draco looked away "N-Nothing." he said.

I scoffed and walked back to my brother, wiping my eyes.

"Ready to go, sis?" Harry asked me, taking hold of my shoulder.

I hugged him "Yeah. Let's go before puberty gets me crying." I said, my voice cracking.

Harry hugged me back "He doesn't deserve you, sis. You don't need him."

I was thinking as we rode home, listening to Brittany Spears' Womanizer.

_Harry's right._ I thought, replaying the song _I don't need Draco Malfoy in my life._

But then again. Could I have been wrong?

**A/N: Book three FINALLY done! The Goblet of Fire will be up soon, I promise!**


End file.
